Secrets: An Expanse Extravaganza
by soultoast
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! The Enterprise meets a new race inside the Expanse who know more than they'll tell. Ratings vary from chapter to chapter, so be aware. Please R&R.
1. Ale and Nausicaans

Title: Secrets

Author: soultoast

Rating: PG-13.

Spoilers: Takes place after "The Expanse."  This is a work of my fantasy, crossover with some of my personal characters.

Pairings:  No.

Disclaimer:  Yeah, I don't own Star Trek.  If I did, it would be a hell of a lot weirder.  

@@@@@@@@@@@

Admiral Forrest frowned.  "What do you mean 'they disappeared?!'"

Major Hayes shifted in his seat and tugged at his collar.  He suddenly felt inadequate and unprepared.  He cleared his throat.

"Well, Sir, we were placed on leave for a month two weeks before the Xindi attack.  They just took off like they always do.  They always make it back on time," he explained.

"And they disappeared?" Captain Archer asked, his eyes narrow.  He understood the need of have MACOs onboard for the Expanse mission, but this seemed like incompetence.  He looked over at his security chief; Reed was having difficulty keeping his mouth shut.

"We didn't know at the time we would be assigned again after only a week and a half.  With all due respect, we work very hard.  My team needed shore leave.  Especially those six, they are some of the best fighters I have seen.  If they say they will meet us before we hit the Expanse, then they'll be there."  

  Archer opened his mouth to argue, but Forrest held up his hand to silence him.

"Major Hayes."

"Yes Admiral?"

"Make sure that your team has all the supplies they'll need, including the missing ones.  And make sure they'll be at the rendezvous point on time.  It won't do to have a team missing six of its twenty members.  Dismissed."

"Yes Sir," Hayes nodded, leaving the Admiral's office.

"Why do we need his help, Sir?  He can't even keep track of his own men!" The Captain and Admiral turned towards the angry Brit.

"Because we'll probably need their muscle power out there," Archer admitted sadly.

"As much as this development bothers me Jon, I have seen this team practice, and they are the best team to take, especially the six that are missing."

"Alright Sir.  If you say so," Archer allowed.  Reed shook his head: this was going to be trouble.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

_One Week Later…_

The crew was tense: in a while, they would be in the Expanse on a mission to save Earth.  They were all aware of the depth and importance of this mission.  If they failed, all they knew and loved would be destroyed.  Jon sat in the Captain's dining room with T'Pol, Trip, and Hayes.  Trip looked hollow and empty; Lizzy's death had hit him really hard.  There were times when Jon wasn't sure if his best friend would make it.

"So, Trip, how are the upgrades working?"  Trip raised his eyes; they were glassy from sleep deprivation and pain.

"They're working," he muttered.  Jon shut his eyes, seeing Trip like this was wrong.  He was about to speak again when the com system chirped.

"Bridge to Captain Archer."  Archer grabbed his communicator.

"Archer here."

"Sir, we're being hailed by a Nausicaan freighter.  They said they have 'our warriors.'"  Archer turned towards Hayes.

"Would that be other members of you team, Major?"  Hayes sighed in response.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Captain."

"We'll be up there in a minute.  Archer out."  He turned towards his senior staff.

"Shall we?"  They stood and followed Archer out, as did Hoshi and Malcolm, who had also been contacted by the bridge.  As soon as they reached the bridge, T'Pol went to her science station and began observing the ship while Hoshi and Malcolm went to their respective stations.

"Sir," started Hoshi.  "We're being hailed again."

"Onscreen."  Immediately, the face of a Nausicaan appeared.

"I'm Captain Archer of the Starship Enterprise.  What can I do for you?"

"I am Dutarak.  I have your warriors.  Send a shuttle to retrieve them," he commanded gruffly.

"May we speak with them first?"  Archer asked.  He wanted to make sure they were on board before he sent someone over; he'd learned that Nausicaans weren't always the most trustworthy group.

"Very well.  You!" Durtarak barked at a person off screen.  Archer raised his eyebrow as a man with red hair stumbled into view.

"Who are you?" he asked, his eyelids nearly closed.  His words were slurred, and his hair was mussed.  Before Archer could answer, Hayes stepped forward.

"Where are the others at, Corporal?"  The MACO frowned.

"What are you doing on a Nausicaan ship, Major?" he asked, weaving about on his feet.  Hayes shut his eyes and slowly counted in his mind.

"I could ask the same of you, Roberts."

"Oh, we, I mean, Asha, won the ship in a -"

_SMACK!  A hand came down, striking the Corporal's head.  The Nausicaans behind him roared with laughter._

"Shut up Eli.  The Major has told us before he doesn't wish to know of our- private- activities," a Russian voice from off screen admonished.  Eli was then pushed away by a tall blonde man.  He turned and faced the view screen, smiling broadly.

"Major," he acknowledged, nodding his head.  His accented voice gave him away as the speaker who had interrupted Eli.

"Corporal Vissarovich, I'm glad you made it," Hayes said.  Archer stepped forward.

"What are you doing on a Nausicaan freighter, Corporal?"

"Getting a ride, Captain."

"A ride?" Archer countered.  Hayes turned to him.

"Captain, I have known them long enough to know that you don't want to know what they do on their time off," Hayes supplied.  "Can we send a shuttlepod and pick them up, Sir?" 

Hayes starred at the Captain.  He wasn't sure if the Captain would agree or not.

"We'll have a shuttlepod there as soon as we can, Corporal," Archer allowed, shaking his head.  "Enterprise out."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Travis had agreed to pilot shuttlepod one over.  He'd dealt with Nausicaans before so he was at least used to them, but he was still nervous.  Picking up six people meant that there wasn't room for a full security team, but Malcolm had accompanied him.  As the shuttlepod docked with the freighter, the two Starfleet officers looked at each other.

"If they start shooting, don't wait for me Ensign, just take cover."

"Alright, Lieutenant."

"Do you have your phaser?"

"Yes."

"Good.  Let's go."  They walked over to the hatch and pressed the access code.  Slowly, the door ground open, revealing two Nausicaans who were both nearly seven feet tall.

"I am Captain Dutarak.  Come with me," he snarled.  Travis and Malcolm looked at each other and nodded.  They were ready.

The Captain led them down a stark hallway to a large metal door.  Dutarak punched the door pad, revealing a large dining room.  Sitting at a large table, surrounded by Nausicaans and empty bottles, sat six humans: five males and one female.  The atmosphere was relaxed as the group laughed, slamming their fists and tankards on the table.  The loud, raucous group slowly became aware of the new arrivals in the room and quieted.  A tall human in the middle of the group stood.  He had short, black, and curly hair and a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, you must be the taxi service.  I'm Jarod Reilly.  Sit down, have some ale!" he offered.  Malcolm and Travis were about to refuse when two Nausicaans stood and shoved them into some empty seats.  Before they could speak, tankards brimming with the dark red ale were pushed into their hands.

"Hey Levi, how about a toast?" Jarod yelled.  A black haired human male to Jarod's right stood.  

"To the future of Earth and a successful mission!"  Levi drawled with a thick Southern accent.  The humans clanked their tankards together, as did the Nausicaans.  Malcolm and Travis looked at each other, unsure.

"We probably shouldn't offend our hosts," Travis justified.  Malcolm nodded and raised his tankard.

"To Earth!" he called, knocking his tankard against Travis' and taking a big drink.

_Bloody hell, this is some strong ale!  It took all of Malcolm's composure to not grimace at the strength of the ale.  Jarod laughed._

"This is some good shit, isn't it?" 

"I wouldn't quite use those words, Corporal," Malcolm replied.  Jarod laughed again.

"Damn guys, we got another Brit!  What's you name, man?"

"I'm Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, and this is Ensign Travis Mayweather."

"Nice to meet you.  This is Daniel Easton, our resident Englishmen and group Romeo."  The brunette man immediately to Jarod's right stood.

"How's it goin' mate?" He said, clasping Malcolm's hand and pumping it quickly.  Jarod then pointed to the blonde man next to Daniel.

"This is Alexei Vissarovich, our Russian bouncer."  Alexei didn't stand, only nodded in acknowledgement.  Jarod then continued on to Levi.

"This is Levi, one of the best guys I have ever met."  Levi smiled as he reached over to shake Malcolm and Travis' hands.  

"Nice to meet ya," he drawled.  

"You sound like our chief engineer," Travis laughed.

"He from Mississippi?"

"No, Florida, I think."

"Well then he doesn't sound like me.  Our accents are different."  Before Travis could apologize for his dialect faux pas, Jarod moved on in the introductions.  

"This sleeping lump on the end is Eli Roberts."  The sleeping, red haired figure on the end mumbled as the Nausicaan he was leaning on shoved him.  Jarod laughed.  

"There's only one thing that'll wake him up now," Jarod said, smiling mischievously.  He leaned across his friends and placed his face inches from Eli's head.

"Naked Women!" he screamed, "Naked Women!!!"  

Eli sprang from his seat, his eyes wildly searching the room.  "Angelina Jolie?"

Eli's eyes slowed as he took in his surroundings.  "Hey, that's not cool.  I see no naked womens!  Don't do that!"

Jarod roared with laughter.  He shook his head as he turned towards the woman on his left.

"And this is Asha Miller, the scariest bitch you'll ever meet, and the prettiest."  Malcolm immediately noticed a degree of tenderness in Jarod's voice.

Asha merely shook her head as the other MACOs let out a collective "Awwww…."

"Thanks for the kind introduction, Jarod.  Look, I hate to break up the party, but we need to get going boys."  Her voice was cool and detached, her eyes amused.

"Ah, Asha, we're having fun!" Alexei protested.

"I know, but did you forget why we've been called back early?"  She let the question hang in the air as the weight of reality hit them all.  

"We'll see you guys later.  We have a job to do," Eli said, suddenly serious despite his intoxication.  The MACOs left the table and headed out of the room.  Malcolm and Travis jumped up and followed, surprised by the sudden exit.  As they neared the docking hatch, the six humans collected various bags and crates from the floor.  Dutarak stood near the hatch and watched as Travis entered the unlock code. Travis, Eli, Daniel, Robert, Alexei, and Jarod entered the shuttlepod and began unloading their belongings.  Malcolm followed the woman, Asha, towards the hatch.  Before she entered, she turned and faced the Nausicaan.  Dutarak extended his hand and Asha accepted, clasping his wrist in the Nausicaan tradition.

"Take good care of my ship, Captain," she said, a sardonic smile on her lips.  Dutarak threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Enjoy your ale, warrior," he growled as she entered the ship.  Malcolm nodded before entering the shuttlepod.  Within a few moments, shuttlepod one was released and heading back towards the Enterprise.

"Did you tell that Nausicaan to take care of your ship, Miller?" Travis asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, I did."  The five men in the back of the shuttlepod laughed.

"The last time I ran into Nausicaans, they didn't like being teased like that."  Travis said thoughtfully.

"I found out that they were heading in this direction, and so I approached Dutarak's first mate about getting a ride.  He said we could get a ride if I did the dirty deed with him."  Malcolm looked back; they were all smiling, except for Jarod, who looked rather offended by Nausicaan's offer.  She continued her story with a laugh.

"So I told him I'd make a deal: if he could beat me in a fight, I'd be his, but if I won, the ship was mine."

"So what happened?"  Travis' eyes were wide with amaze.

"I won," she replied coolly.  "When Dutarak found out what had happened and what the stakes were, he fired his first officer."

"Fired?  The Nausicaans I know don't fire people, they kill them!" Travis shook his head, this couldn't be true.

"Hey, I just took Dutarak's explanation for his first officer's disappearance; I didn't want anymore information.  But the Nausicaans do have their honor: I won the ship in a fair wager, it was mine."

"So what happened?" Malcolm asked, suddenly very interested.

"I gave Dutarak his ship back in exchange for a ride and a crate of Nausicaan ale," she said, nodding her head towards the metal container in the back.  Travis shook his head, laughing.

"That can't be true."

"It's true!" Eli interjected, sliding off his seat.  Malcolm laughed as he pressed the com command.

"Reed to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here, are you ready to come home Lieutenant?"

"You have no idea Ensign."

On the bridge, Hoshi shook her head as the sound of laughter erupted from the com.  "Okay, Commander Tucker will see you down in the shuttle bay."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Commander Tucker stood at the controls, carefully pulling the shuttlepod in with the grappling arm.  As the bay pressurized, Captain Archer, Major Hayes, and he stood by the door.  As soon as the bay finished pressurizing, the door opened and the three men went to greet the new arrivals.  The pod hatch opened and Malcolm and Travis stepped out, shaking their head.

"Well gentlemen, I take it they told you more than you wanted to know," Hayes observed.  

"And then some," Travis said.  

"Come on Ensign, let's go finish eating."

"Good idea, Lieutenant."  As the two officers headed out, the six MACOs filed out of the shuttlepod.  They stood facing Hayes, waiting.

"So, you guys have fun?" Hayes asked, an edge to his voice.

"Hell yeah, I met this girl on Risa and she had three-"

_SMACK!  Once again, a hand silenced the idiot, only this time it was Asha's._

"Risa?!  How in the hell did you get to Risa in under two weeks?"  Trip asked, shocked.  It was a month long journey at warp three, how the hell did they do it?

"That's a secret, handsome," Alexei replied with a wink.  Trip's jaw dropped; he'd never been openly hit on by a man before.

"I-," Trip started, before closing his mouth.  He didn't really want to know, he just wanted to get out of there before the Russian said anything else.  

"I gotta go check on the plasma relays, Cap'n," he lied as he turned and walked quickly to the door.  These new arrivals were weird, really, really, weird.


	2. Ale and whiskey

Title: Secrets

Author: soultoast

Rating: R for language.

Spoilers: "The Expanse."

Pairings:  Nopesie daisy.

Disclaimer:  Yeah, I don't own Star Trek.  If I did, it would be a hell of a lot weirder.  And I don't own the lyrics to the Traditional Irish drinking song by Denis Leary.  But here's a link if you want to hear the lyrics.    .  

Authors note: Liz Cutler, even though she helps out Dr. Phloxx, she is a trained entomologist (bug scientist).  Oddly enough, this is true.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

_Six Weeks into the Expanse…_

Ensign Hoshi Sato sat at a nondescript, grey table, eating her breakfast.  As she ate her eggs and toast, the door opened to admit a group of the MACO.  There were twenty of them on board and they all slept in cargo bays converted into barracks.  For the most part, the regular crew was getting used to the strangers who were now assigned to the ship.  The MACOs were all very official, very cold, and very cocky.  She quickly counted the number in the mess hall- fourteen, not counting their superior, Major Hayes.  They even sat and ate in serious fashion.  Everything about them seemed really serious.  So far, they had mostly kept to themselves.  A few moments passed and she was nearly done with her breakfast when the door opened again to admit the other six MACO's; five men and one woman.  Hoshi had noticed that this group seemed closer, like they were old friends, but they mostly kept to themselves.  The woman had long brown hair and a beautiful face, and the guys were all rather tall and rather handsome.  But Hoshi wasn't the only one at her table who had noticed that.  __

"I'll say one thing for those guys, they sure are handsome," murmured Liz Cutler.  "They all had to come in for a physical, so I assisted Dr. Phloxx.  Most of these MACOs are kinda stiff, but those five guys that just walked in, they're actually pretty nice.  I think they were flirting with me."

"Who is he?" Hoshi whispered to her friend.

"Which one?"

"The one with freckles and the curly black hair.  He has nice eyes."

"I know!  Violet!" Liz squealed.  "He's Jarod Reilly.  He kinda acts like the leader of their little group."

"I've met the woman before, I think her name is Asha.  She's seems pretty nice," Hoshi continued.  "Who are the others?"

"The one with the brown hair, his name is Daniel Easton.  He's British, pretty nice.  Then one with the straight black hair is Levi Walters.  He's southern, I think he's from Alabama or Mississippi or something," Liz smiled.

"What about the red head?"  Liz rolled her eyes.

"That's Eli.  I think he likes me."

"How can you tell?"

"Two minutes into his exam he got on his knees and proposed to me.  He keeps flirting with me even thought I tell him no.  Not really the brightest conduit in the system."

"But he's cute in an adorable puppy way," Hoshi added.  "Cute guys are always nice to have around."

"True, very true.  Makes life on a ship a little bit more enjoyable, and their cuteness makes their names easier to remember."  Liz wiggled her eyebrows mischievously before taking a sip of orange juice.  

"The blonde Russian, what's his name, Alexei?" Hoshi questioned.  "He was on the bridge of the Nausicaan ship.  He has a really beautiful accent."

"Yeah, Alexei Vissarovich, but I think he's gay."

"Why do you say that?"

"I heard them talking in Sick Bay, I guess he was hitting on Commander Tucker when they first got here!" Liz finished.  Her eyes were glowing with excitement.  Hoshi laughed, her mouth agape.

"You're kidding?!  Poor Trip!  That would explain why he doesn't want to be near them."  Her eyes drifted back over to the smaller MACO group and suddenly widened.

"Hey, your husband's coming over," she whispered.  Liz looked up from her plate and groaned at seeing Eli walking over, tray in hand.  

"Good morning Ensigns.  Mind if I join you?" his eyes were glued to Liz's face.

"Sure, have a seat," Hoshi offered, stifling a laugh.  Beneath the table, Liz kicked her ankle.  Hoshi suppressed a laugh; from the angle Liz sat at, it was really more of a tap then a kick, but Hoshi still got the message.

"Thanks!  I'm starving."  Eli stuffed his mouth with eggs before speaking again.  "I don't know how I got so hungry.  I ate dinner pretty late last nigh-,"

_SMACK!  Daniel had walked up behind Eli and struck him.  "Don't talk when you're eating, you bloody pig."_

Hoshi stared; his voice was smooth and deep, his British accent seductive.  _Wow, _Hoshi thought, _here I am looking at a cute guy, and all I can do is compare him to someone else._  Eli swallowed his eggs, and used his other hand to rub his forehead.  

"Ah, sod off you poof."  Daniel rolled his eyes at the pseudo-British retort.  

"Mind if I join you?"  Daniel sat down confidently before the ladies could respond.  Liz felt goose bumps rise along her skin; he was very attractive.  At the table beside them, the other four MACO's sat and began eating.

"So, already harassing Starfleet, Eli?  You know, they aren't like those easy Risan girls.  They're ladies, and you need to romance ladies, and then hope like hell that they're easy," Jarod said, taking a drink of his orange juice.  Liz looked over at Jarod and smiled softly.

"That's true, sort of; I mean, I know I sure would appreciate some romance in my life," she murmured, her eyes briefly meeting Jarod's.

"He said easy, not trashy, Cutler."  Asha's cold voice cut through the room like a knife.

"Excuse me?"  Liz's asked, her face turning a soft shade of crimson.

"Look, I'm sure you're good at playing the dumb slut, but not with my friends," Asha continued with a chuckle.  Her eyes glowed with amusement.  "Our job is to protect the ship, and we can't do that if our boys are thinking with the wrong organ." 

"Don't tell me what to do, Miller.  I can do what I want," Liz countered.

"Or who you want," Eli interjected.

"You can do what you want, but if you hurt my friends, and I'll pin you down like one of the bugs in your collection."  Asha stood and collected her tray.  She tossed it into the recycler and left while Jarod chased after her.  Eli let out a whistle;

"Damn, attack of the green-eyed monster psycho wench."

"Green-eyed?  You mean she's jealous of me?!"  Liz frowned. 

"No, you misunderstand our simple friend.  She's not jealous of you, she's jealous because you hit on Jarod," Alexei explained, biting into a sausage.

"She has a crush on him?"  Hoshi's eyes were wide: fraternization was forbidden on the Enterprise, but the Captain didn't care as long as those involved were of similar rank.  But for the MACOs it was a solid, unbreakable rule.

"Ah, it actually goes both ways, luv," Daniel said.

"Isn't that forbidden?" Liz asked.

"Well, yes, technically," Daniel said evasively.  "But they aren't actually dating."

"Nope, they're just sex buddies," Eli added.

_SMACK!!_

_@@@@@@@@@_

_Meanwhile, down in the gym…_

Trip strolled into the gym, his toolkit in hand.  There was a report about glitch in the gym com system.  It would likely be a five minute problem, but since it was on his way to engineering, he'd take care of it before the MACOs complained again.  As he opened his toolkit, he heard a banging sound.  Slowly, he turned around to see Corporal Reilly stumbling out from a small alcove behind one of the larger pieces of exercise equipment.  Trip couldn't be certain, but there seemed to be someone else in there.

"How are you, Corporal?" he drawled.  Jarod cleared his throat as he finished zipping up his jumpsuit.

"Fine, it's all good."  Jarod licked his lips as his eyes darted back to the alcove.  "So, how long you gonna be on that, Sir?"

"Ten minutes maybe," Trip said, trying to conceal his amusement over the younger man's predicament.  Asha strolled out of the alcove, pulling up her zipper.

"Fuck secrecy, we have to meet with the Major in two minutes and can't wait for this shit."  Asha didn't even acknowledge the situation as she headed out of the room.  As she passed Trip, she nodded.

"Commander."  She was gone before Trip could say anything.  Jarod followed her; at the door he paused and faced the Commander.

"Sir, are you going to mention this to Major Hayes?"  

"Mention what?  I didn't see a damn thing," Trip shrugged.  "Although I definitely heard some language that I haven't heard in a long time."

Jarod smiled, running a hand through his short curls.  "Yeah, she really likes four letter words.  But thanks for not busting us.  You know, we usually have a drink or two down in mess at around ten.  You're welcome to join us anytime."

"Thanks, but I think it might be a little awkward, y'know?" Trip trailed off.  Jarod stared at him in confusion until an enlightened smile broke across his features.

"Don't stress it, Alexei doesn't chase guys when there's no chance.  He's too lazy to try to convert someone," Jarod laughed.  

"You sure?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty calm guy."  Trip smiled, suddenly feeling a lot more comfortable about being hit upon by the Russian.

"Sure, I'll see you there."  He agreed.  Jarod nodded and headed out.  

"Later, Sir."

@@@@@@@@@

_Later that night…_

Trip strolled down the hall.  He'd spent the day debating whether or not to join the MACOs.  He didn't want to be around people, but he didn't want to be alone either.  He'd already had his nightly neuropressure massage from T'Pol, but that would only let him sleep for a few hours, leaving him with another five hours of boredom and pain.  So he'd swallowed his fears and decided to join the young "space marines" instead of brooding for five hours.  As he entered the mess hall, he saw the group of six sitting in the corner, along with Hoshi and Travis.

"Hey Commander!" Eli called, a smile plastered to his face.

"Hey guys.  I brought something else for the festivities."  Trip drawled, holding out a black labeled bottle.

"JD?!  Thanks Commander!"  Jarod took the bottle form Trip and opened it, pouring it into the glasses already set out.  "Pull up a chair, Commander."

"Thanks, and it's Trip; we're off duty," he said as he dropped into a seat between Travis and Levi.

"So, how do y'all like the Enterprise so far?" he asked, taking a sip from the bottle of ale Levi pushed into his hands.  Daniel answered first.

"It's a nice ship.  Like the crew, although I get the distinct feeling that most of you Yanks are somewhat wary of us."

"Hey," Hoshi protested, "I'm not a Yank, I'm Japanese.  Get it right, you limey bastard."

Trip nearly choked on his ale; Ensign Hoshi Sato was drunk, very drunk.  "Maybe you should put down the ale, Hoshi.  How much has she had?"

"One glass of ale," Asha laughed.  

"Lightweight!" Jarod coughed.

"Hey, be nice!" Hoshi whined.  "That's not nice.  You're s'posed to be nice, and that's not nice."

"You should stop talking now, Hoshi.  Hey guys, guess what?  The linguist can't talk!"  Travis laughed at his own comment.  

The MACOs erupted with laughter.  "Good point!"

"We need a drinking song!" Eli declared, standing up.

"Good point!"  They all declared in unison again.  They then started to sing a song Trip, Hoshi, and Travis hadn't heard before.

"They come over here and they take all our land, they chop off our heads and they boil them in oil,  
Our children are leaving and we have no heads, we drink and we sing and we drink and we die!" The MACOs dissolved into laughter.  

Trip laughed, "What in the hell was that?"

"It's an old- comedy song- by Denis Leary," Levi explained between pauses for breath.  "It's the Irish Drinking Song."

"That doesn't make any sense, man!" Travis yelled.

"Not funny?" Jarod asked.  The Starfleet officers shook their heads.

"Oh, sorry."  Jarod's cheeks turned red, as did those of the other males.  They quieted down, embarrassed. Hoshi sighed sadly.

"I hate men.  They're mean."

And so they sat there for an hour, just talking and drinking, but no singing.  By 23:30, they were quieting.  Hoshi had fallen asleep leaning on Eli, who had collapsed onto the table, clutching a backpack in his right hand.  Levi was discussing rock climbing with Travis, specifically the physical limitations of having sex while climbing.  Jarod and Daniel were dozing, occasionally interjecting comments that made little sense.  Alexei had wandered off, giving no explanation as to his intentions.  So Asha sat with Jarod's head in her lap, she and Trip relating humorous stories.  Eventually, even they quieted as they sobered.

"So where are you from? Florida?" she asked.  He nodded, taking another swig of Jack Daniels.

"Did you know anyone who was in the attack?"  Trip froze, unsure of how to answer that.

"Yeah, my little sister Lizzy.  She was in Florida during the attack."  Of their own volition, tears formed in his eyes.  "Did you know anyone?"

Asha shook her head.  "No, everyone I cared about died a long time ago.  These guys are the only family I have left."

"I'm sorry.  You don't have any brothers or sisters?"  Asha snorted, her lip curled in disgust.

"Yeah, I have siblings.  I was adopted and later my adopted family died, but my birth family is still alive and kicking."  Asha downed her glass of Jack Daniels.  Her fingers idly combed through Jarod's hair as she reached for a bottle of ale and took a drink. 

"Then you're not really alone," Trip argued.

"No, I am.  They put me up for adoption because they didn't want to sully their reputation by having a child that was conceived out of wedlock.  They honestly don't care about me, and neither do their other children.  They just see me as a spot.  Because I wasn't raised 'properly,' because I'm not some empty headed brat, I am a disgrace."  Her voice dripped with anger.  "They hate how I am, even though they are the reason I'm like this."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, but that's what life is like."

"Life's not supposed to be like that," Trip countered.  "Parents aren't supposed to be like that."

Asha laughed bitterly.  "You ever heard that saying 'Life's a bitch and then you die?'"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's true," she grimace.  Trip stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Hell, I hope it isn't true. If it is, then I'm…," he frowned as he searched for the right word.

"Fucked?" she supplied.

"Yeah," he chuckled.  "That's a sad way to see life."

"I guess so, but it's not all the way true.  Its like the saying 'Good things come to those who wait.'  They're both true, but they're both false."  Jarod shifted in her lap and looked up at her.

"Hey," he yawned.

"Hey," she whispered, smiling as she wound her fingers around his hair.  His eyes drifted shut as he fell asleep again.

"Are you two dating?" Trip whispered.

"No."  Next to them, Travis laughed at one of Levi's jokes.

"Really?  You sure act like it," Trip observed, shaking his head.  Asha raised her eyebrow mysteriously as she took a sip of whiskey.

Trip took another drink of whiskey before he spoke again.  "So what was it you were saying, they're both false?"

"Oh yeah.  See good things don't come if you just wait, you have to fight for them.  You have to fight, or else when life is a bitch, you die.  You just give up.  Life is a bitch, but if you fight through the shit, you get to the good part."  She continued as Trip laughed.  "I fought, and it did get better."

"That's… profound.  Odd, but profound," he laughed, draining his whiskey.  It was time to change the subject.

"What does Eli have in that backpack?"

"I have no idea, he came back from a market on Risa with it, and he hasn't let it out of his site.  He keeps hiding it." 

Trip mouth curved into a smile, "Wanna find out?"

Asha laughed.  "Go for it."

Trip reached over.  Carefully, he tugged on the ties that held the bag closed.  He untied the three of them carefully, and then gingerly opened the bag.

"SHIT!!!!" he screamed, jumping up.  A small, furry, creature sprang out.  It was a foot high, covered in black fur.  It has large, round, red eyes, and large ears.  It had a large red tail and long, thin fingers.  It was less than a foot tall, and looked evil.

"What the fuck is that, Eli?"  Asha yelled, pushing Jarod off of her, who promptly fell on the floor.  All of the drinkers had woken up, suddenly alert, even Eli.  The group stood there while Jarod struggled to get to his feet; they all stared at the creature.

"What is that?" Hoshi whispered, cowering behind Travis.

"It's my Risan Tree Meeka, and you scared her!" Eli whispered forcefully.

"Whats it doing?" Jarod yelled.  The small creature shivered at the loud sound.

_EEEE!!!!  The creature cried, making a shrill, eardrum shattering noise like that of a screaming child.  _

"Fuck, man, make it stop!" Daniel yelled.  The doors to the mess hall opened.

"What in the bloody hell is going on in here?" Malcolm demanded, his bathrobe flapping open.  His gaze immediately fell on Hoshi's face.  The Meeka looked at the door and realized its opportunity.  It jumped off the table and sprinted towards the open door.

"Don't let it out, Malcolm!" Hoshi screamed. But it was too late, it was out.  

"Seeka!!" Eli cried, running towards the door.  "We need to find her before someone kills her!"

Eli bolted out the door, as did the rest of the intoxicated humans.  They stopped outside, unsure of what direction it ran.

"Where'd she go?" Eli asked, looking at Asha.

"What in the bloody hell is-."  A hand covered Malcolm's mouth as Asha stepped forward, eyes closed as she listened.  Her eyes snapped open.  

"This way!"  The group ran down the hall after her, running as fast as they could.

@@@@@@@@@@

_Meanwhile…_

Captain Archer stepped out of his quarters, dressed in sweat pants and an old tee-shirt.  He rubbed his eyes and yawned.  He turned and looked behind himself.

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one who decided that we had to take a walk this late.  Come on," he urged.  Porthos slowly walked out on his leash and looked up at his owner.  Archer slowly stumbled down the hall, unsure of where to go.  After a few moments, he was awake and hungry.  

"Should we go get snack, Porthos?  Want some cheese?"  The dogs ears perked up at the mention of his favorite dairy product.  Archer smiled andheaded towards the turbolift.  Once inside, he leaned against the wall, exhausted.

"You do know this is the first night in weeks I've slept so well.  And of course you had to wake me up-,'' the Captain stopped talking as the turbolift halted; it wouldn't do for the Captain to be seen talking to his dog.  The doors slid open, and there on the floor, staring at him, was a monkey- rat creature.

"What the-," before he could finish, Porthos started barking.  He bared his teeth at the creature, pulling at his leash.  Archer struggled to keep Porthos back, but it wasn't easy.  The creature tensed up;

_EEEEEEE!  Archer released the leash and clasped his hand to his ears; the cry was earsplitting.  Porthos took advantage of the opportunity to chase the creature.  The creature zipped down the hall, screaming along the way.  Archer took off after them, calling after his dog._

_EEEEEE!_

_BARK!_

"Porthos!"

_EEEEE!_

_BARK!  BARK!  _

"Porthos!"  As Archer rounded a corner, he saw a group of the MACOs, along with Hoshi, Trip, and Travis, running towards him, and Malcolm chasing after them.  Trip ran over and jumped on Porthos, holding him down with all his strength.  The creature ran into the red head's open arms, huddling and shaking.  Archer stopped and surveyed the group.

"What in the hell is wrong with you guys?  Are you insane?"  The rest of the group had slowly backed away from Eli, who stood there holding his pet, who suddenly realized that Archer was looking at him.

"Who, me?" he squeaked.  "Is the answer yes?"

The group behind him fell apart, laughing again.  Archer rolled his eyes, they were drunk. 

"Get to bed, all you.  That's an order."  He glared at each them until they'd all murmured yes.  He bent over and grabbed Porthos' leash.

"Come on, boy.  Let's go to bed."  Archer sighed as he headed off towards the turbolift.  As he heard the doors closing, he could have sworn he heard singing.

"Oh we have no heads!  Oh, we have no heads!"  Despite the utter insanity of it all, he was relieved.  He had seen Trip tonight, and Trip was smiling.


	3. Zombies and Coffee

Title: Secrets

Author: soultoast

Rating: PG-13 for mild language.

Spoilers: Takes place after "Impulse."

Pairings:  No romance and no slash, despite Alexei's inclinations.

Disclaimer:  Yeah, I don't own Star Trek.  If I did, it would be a hell of a lot weirder.  

Authors Note:  This chapter starts after "Impulse."

@@@@@@@@

_Several weeks later…_

"Okay Alexei, who would you rather sleep with, Commander Tucker or Lieutenant Reed?" Asha raised her eyebrow expectantly at her Russian friend.

Behind her friend, she could see Commander Tucker approaching their table.  Trip stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't answer that, Al.  I'm not sure I wanna know," he begged, causing Alexei to turn around and smile.

"Alright Commander, if you don't want to know who's cuter…," Alexei trailed off tauntingly.

"Well thanks but no thanks, Al, because I don't think I could drink with a man who wanted me like that," Trip joked, setting his plate down beside Levi.

"And what if I thought Lieutenant Reed was cuter than you?" he challenged, raising his eyebrow.

"Well I know that I'm cuter," he drawled, "Just look at me."

Alexei laughed.  Over the past months, Trip had grown close to the MACOs.  Despite their differences, there was something casual and relaxing about this group.  He could just be himself and they were all so understanding about what he'd been through, even though none of them had mentioned Lizzie's death since that first night of drinking.

"So, how are you today, Commander?" Jarod asked, sipping his coffee.

"Well, I'm trying to figure out what to do with the ore we got from the asteroid.  If I can find another way to process it that isn't going to harm T'Pol, then we can protect the ship."  Beside Trip, Eli giggled.  

"What are you laughing at?" Asha asked.

"Sorry, it's just, come on, Vulcan zombies!" he said, his eyes wide.  "I mean, they're Vulcan!  And zombies!  It's just- God!  If we could make a movie about Vulcan zombies, the money we could make!"

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Commander Tucker, Jarod, and Alexei hit Eli upside the head in rapid succession._

"Hey, what'd I do?" he whined.

"Dude, just because they're brains were poisoned doesn't mean that you can make fun of them.  Don't you remember what Hawkins said when he got back from the ship?" Jarod explained.  "They were messed up with poison, not voodoo, you putz."

"Yeah, I know.  But it's just kind of a cool concept," he added lamely.  The others shook their heads.  

"You are one messed little man," Trip said, shaking his head.

"Should I apologize to the Sub-Commander?" Eli suddenly looked very remorseful and very close to tears.

"That's a nice thought, but honestly, you always mess up and you'd end up offending the Sub-Commander."  Asha replied.

"Yeah, and Vulcans don't like getting attention when they aren't doing so well," Trip added.  He looked at Eli, who had tears in his eyes.

"How's your monkey?" Trip drawled, changing the subject.  As he'd suspected, the mention of Seeka, the Risan Tree Meeka, made Eli smile.

"She's good.  Dr. Phlox takes good care of her, but I still don't know why Captain Archer made me put her in a cage in sick bay."

"Because the incessant screaming was annoying?" Asha suggested, irritated.

"She didn't scream that much," Eli defended. 

"No, but when she screamed you screamed, and that was just too much screaming," Levi explained.  Asha stood and headed towards the recycler.

"But at least this way, she doesn't have to live in a bag," she pointed out.  "She gets a nice spacious cage, with bugs to eat and friends-,"

Asha suddenly stopped, the blood draining from her face.  She looked up at Jarod and fell to her knees.

"Oh shit," she whispered.  Jarod rushed over to her side and took her in his arms.  The mess hall fell silent, suddenly concerned.

"What is it, Ash?" he murmured.  "Is it one of those… you things again?"

Asha looked up at him.  "We're going home," she whispered.  

Jarod frowned for a few minutes; his eyes darkened.

"Home, as in home home?" he echoed, realization dawning on his features.  "Oh shit."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

A/N: okay, I know this is a short section, but I wanted to get it posted so I could get going on the main part of my devious plot.  Please R&R.  Thanks.


	4. Stalling Tactics

Title: Secrets

Author: soultoast

Rating: R for language.

Spoilers: Takes place after "Impulse."

Pairings:  Not this time.

Disclaimer:  Yeah, I don't own Star Trek.  If I did, it would be a hell of a lot weirder.  

Authors Note:  Thanks to Admiral Carly Corinthos and Paleoloca for their reviews.  Muchas gracias.  

@@@@@@@@---I do these because my real name is Alice!

The officers and crewmen in the mess hall rushed over to the kneeling MACO.  Above her, Asha could hear them all whispering.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Should I call Dr. Phlox?"  Asha looked up at Trip.  His concern for her was evident on his face.

"No, I'll be fine," she groaned.  Leaning against Jarod, she pushed herself to her feet.

"I don't know, you don't look very good," Trip persisted.  "You should see Dr.-," 

"No, I'm sure she'll be alright, Commander," Alexei interrupted, his Russian accent suddenly calm and soothing.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Levi added.  Trip stared at them.

"Why don't you want you friend to see the Doc?" Trip asked.  The MACOs looked at each other.

"We do, but she hates doctors.  Don't want to put the Doc through unnecessary suffering by having her in sickbay," Daniel offered in his clipped British accent.  Trip frowned, they all seemed suddenly edgy and unsure.  They were hiding something.  

"Well I don't care, as your commanding officer on board I'm ordering you to go to sickbay,"   Trip commanded.

Asha's head snapped up, her eyes meeting his.  He'd never referred to his authority over them before, and he'd certainly never ordered them to do anything.

"I'm serious, Miller, you get your ass down there."  His charming, southern accent suddenly held a threatening air to it.

"Yes Sir," she whispered coldly.  She looked at Jarod, "Come on, let's go."

Trip watched as the five males escorted Asha to sickbay.  As the door closed behind them, he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  He'd just alienated the best friend he'd made in a long time.  He turned to Travis, who now stood beside him.

"Did I just make a total ass of myself?"

"No Sir.  If I'd been you, I would have done the same thing."

@@@@@@@@

Jarod grabbed Asha and swung her up into his arms.

"Put me down, I can walk," she whispered hoarsely.

"No, you're too weak.  It's easier this way."  Asha opened her mouth to protest, but she was too tired.

"Alexei, can you run down and turn on the scrambler?" Jarod asked.  The Russian nodded before running downstairs towards the MACO sleeping quarters.

"Asha, did you say home?"  Eli asked with sudden understanding.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, what-,"

"Not now, not here," Jarod interrupted.  "Later, okay?  And help us stall the Doc until Alexei has the scrambler on."

Eli nodded.  The group entered the turbolift, silent.  If they were almost home, the consequences for them could be severe.  None of them wanted to go home.

Dr. Phlox was feeding his animals when they entered sickbay.  He turned and smiled.

"Well, I take it that you aren't here to visit Eli's pet?"

"How'd ya know Doc?" Levi drawled with false amazed.

"Well, you're carrying Ms. Miller, and I received several reports from the mess hall regarding your collapse," he said with a smile.

"You're a regular Sherlock Holmes, Doc!" Daniel laughed.  "You could write mystery novels."

Dr. Phlox smiled again, "If I had the time I could, but as long as Commander Tucker continues to go on away missions, I'll be busy in sickbay.  Now if you could just lay her-."

"Is it true he got preggers?" Daniel interrupted.

"Ah, that is a private matter, now if you could just place her-."

"Do Denobulans have ten toes?" Eli asked

"Yes, we do, but could you-."

"Do women go through the change?" Levi asked.

"Yes they do, but-,"

"Do Denobulan's keep pets?"

"Did you ever have a dog?"

"Do you like cheese?"

"What's your last name?  Well, is Phlox your first or last name?"

"Do you have any kids?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Do you like cheese?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Do you like cheese?"

"How many wives do you have?" Asha asked.

"Three.  And may I ask why you are stalling?" Phlox observed.  The MACOs looked at each other.  Jarod checked his watch; a blue light was blinking.  The scrambler was on.

"We weren't stalling, just curious. Which bed, Doc?" Jarod asked.

"The first one, please."

"Do you like cheese?!" Eli asked again, adamant.

"Yes I do.  Could you all please leave while I exam Corporal Miller?"  The guys looked at each other, nervous, before they filed out slowly.

"So," Phlox began; he picked up a scanner and ran it over her body.  "Why did you faint?"

"I didn't faint.  I collapsed."

"Very well then, why did you collapse?"

"I don't know.  Just felt like it."

"Would you care to go into more details?"

"Fine, I was sad because we're all going to die out here and I'll never have a family," she explained in a rush.  Phlox smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"You're lying, it's my-."

"It's none of your business why I do anything.  It was an emotional reaction, I'm fine now."  Asha pushed herself up and stood.

"Now if you don't mind-."  It was Phlox's turn to interrupt.

"Actually, Corporal, I do mind.  If you do not discuss these things with me, I will order Major Hayes to relieve you of duty."  The smile had dropped from his face.

"Look," she sighed.  "I just don't want to be out here.  I don't want to be in the Expanse anymore."

Phlox nodded; the statement was veiled, but at least truthful.  "Very well then, that is enough of the truth for now.  But I would still like to keep you and run  a few more scans.  So far, you're readings are normal."

Asha smirked.  "Normal, that's me."

@@@@@@@@


	5. Operation Happy

Title: Secrets

Author: soultoast

Rating: PG-13 for mild language.

Spoilers: Takes place after "Exile."

Pairings:  R/S indicated.

Disclaimer:  Yeah, I own anything that I refer to in the story, aside from my main original characters.  And I do not own the lyrics for "My Girl," which was originally sung by the Temptations.

Authors Notes: Thanks to Admiral Corinthos *salutes*, paleoloca, The Libran Iniquity, and Exploded Pen for their kind reviews.  You rock, yo.

@@@@@@@@

Daniel strode through the grey, monochrome halls, his blue eyes fierce.  No one tried talking to him, but as he passed crewmen they turned to look at him.  His typically jovial nature had been replaced with rigid tension.  He moved quickly, a data PADD tucked under his arm, a cold, determined expression on his face.  He was passing the armory when Malcolm exited.  Malcolm greeted him, but Daniel did not acknowledge the presence the fellow Englishmen.  Malcolm stared at the retreating figure; something was definitely amiss.  Daniel reached the cargo bay barracks within minutes and entered, promptly locking the door behind him.  Immediately, Jarod, Asha, Alexei, Levi, and Eli looked at him.

"Well?"  Asha's voice was little more than a whisper.

"We're only three systems away, not even two light years," Daniel said, his voice weary.  His brows were knit together in worry as he approached the bunks where the other five sat.

"So what do we do?" Levi drawled, looking at Asha.

"We enjoy what time we have left," she whispered, a small smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"  Alexei looked at her; he wasn't confused, he was looking for a plan.

"We help them.  We make sure that we help them with whatever they need to stop the Xindi.  And we make sure the other MACOs survive.  If we have to leave Enterprise, we make sure that the other fourteen MACO are here and ready to fight."

"So if there are any more missions, we make sure we do them, right?"  Daniel looked to her for confirmation.

"Yeah.  I don't want to leave the ship with an incomplete unit, but if we have to, then we'll make sure that what they have left is in fighting form."  Asha spoke with confidence, but there was sadness in her eyes.  

She looked down at the chronometer on her wrist, stood, and walked over to the door.  "Come on, the movie starts in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, we don't want to miss this.  It was pretty cool of Trip letting you pick the movie since he pissed you off, Asha," Jarod said with false joy, walking over to the door.

"I actually wasn't that pissed off."  She paused.  "You know, it's kind of nice to have a commanding officer who cares what happens to me," she explained with a wry smile.  She was punching in the unlock code when Eli stopped her.

"Hey, you know what I want to do before we leave?  I want to make them smile, make them relax."  Asha turned and faced him.

"That's a surprisingly good idea, Eli."

"Huzzah!" Eli jumped with joy.  "Tomorrow begins project 'Happy!'"

"Dude, you are one messed up little man."

@@@@@@@@

It was usually silent during movie night, but this evening it was incredibly noisy.  Trip had expected Asha to pick a violent movie full of blood and explosions, but instead it was something much different.

"Mawidge...mawidge is what bwings us togewer today...," came the words of the clergy man from the screen.  "Mawidge, the bwessed awwangement, that dweam wiffim a dweam...."

The audience dissolved into laughter at the insanity of the film.  Despite the fact that the heroine had almost been eaten by a giant eel, and that the hero had been attacked by a rodent of unusual size, "The Princess Bride" continued to amaze them all.  As the movie drew to a close, the audience clapped, smiles upon their faces.  The lights came on but the audience didn't leave.  They'd just enjoyed a relaxing night and none of them wanted to leave the room, afraid of breaking the spell.  Finally, Trip stood in the front, a smile on his face.

"I take it no one wants to leave."  There were several murmurs of agreement, but no one spoke out.  "So ya'll just want to sit here?"

"Give me five minutes!  Come on guys!" came the panicked cry from the back.  Trip watched as Eli ran from the room with Jarod, Daniel, Alexei, and Levi in tow.  Trip looked at Asha.

"What are they doin'?"

"I have no idea, although witnessing it could cause permanent psychological damage."  The audience chuckled.

"So, are you gonna do something for us tonight?" Trip pressed.  Asha raised her eyebrows in consideration.

"Maybe; give me a second."  Asha stood and walked into the kitchen.  She returned carrying several sharp knives and a wooden cutting board.

"So, Lieutenant Reed, how are you at throwing knives?" she asked as she moved in front of the screen. 

"I don't think so, Corporal," he laughed, his eyes darting over to Hoshi.

"Why are you looking at Ensign Sato?"  Her eyes glowed with taunting malice as she pulled a chair to the front and carefully set the cutting board on it.  "What is she-?"

"Fine, I'll help you," Malcolm quickly interrupted.  He stood, glaring at her.

"Well don't worry, I just need you to toss them to me, okay?"  Malcolm nodded silently as she handed him four knives, keeping three for herself.  He turned and looked at the audience; the first three rows had bolted from their seats and now stood in the back.  Asha noticed this as well.

"What's all this then?  It's me up here, not Eli.  Or are you scared because Lieutenant Reed is helping?"  She shook her head as the audience chuckled nervously.  

"Yellow bastards," she muttered.

They watched as she tossed the three knives up in the air; she quickly caught the handles and juggled them.  Once she had a steady rhythm, she yelled at Malcolm.

"Okay Reed, throw one at me!"  Malcolm threw one at her; the audience gasped as it whizzed dangerously towards he chest.  Without even looking, one of her hands snapped out and grasped the handle.  She tossed it up in the air, where it joined the other three in an unending ring.  The audience clapped in surprise.

"Okay Reed, another one, and this time don't try to kill me!"  The audience held it's breathe as he tossed one towards her.  This time, the knife was slower, so she had to reach out father to grab it.  She did so successfully, and it quickly joined the others.

"Okay, now the other two, quickly, but one at a time!" she called.  The audience stared as he tossed the two knives quickly.  Her hand snapped out and grabbed the first and tossed it in the air; it took her less than a second.  Then she reached out and grabbed the last knife and threw it up in the air.  The audience stared, wide-eyed as she kept the seven knives up in the air.  The glinted in the false light of room like angry teeth as she kept them moving.  She laughed;

"You guys need to relax, this is the hundredth time I've done this."  The audience members looked at each other before returning their eyes to her.  

"And now for the finale!" she cried.  The blades flashed faster as she increased the speed of the ring.  She could hear the audible worry as the Starfleet officers and crewmen gasped and murmured.  The fourteen MACO in the room stared in quiet amazement.  She quickly snatched one of the knives and threw it; it plunged into the cutting board with dull sigh.  She repeated the action quickly, the knives flying like bullets against the cutting board.  When her hands were empty, she retrieved the cutting board.  She held it upside down and shook it; none of the blades fell out.  She smiled triumphantly and bowed.  The audience cheered and clapped as she walked into the kitchen.  Trip walked to the front of the room again, laughing as he clapped.  The door in the back opened as the five MACO men returned.

"Remind me to never piss her off!  You ready Eli?"   Eli responded by walking to the front of the room with his four friends behind him.  He stood in the front, while Levi, Daniel, Alexei, and Jarod stood behind him, their hands uniformly folded in front of them.

"I warn you, we have won one whole talent contest with this bit, so be prepared.  This is dedicated to one beautiful Vulcan who shall go unnamed, but whose name is written on my heart."  The entire audience looked at T'Pol, who'd been sitting quietly in the back row the entire time.  She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  Eli looked back his friends and nodded.  The four immediately began snapping their fingers in a slow rhythm.  After a full measure had been snapped, they began to harmonize their snapping with a doo wop line.  Their movements were choreographed as they swayed from side to side.  Eli, who had been standing still, raised his head.

"I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day," he sang; they audience collectively dropped their jaws.  No one could have imagined the beauty of Eli's tenor voice.

"When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May," his smooth voice soared over the audience.  They watched in awe as he shut his eyes and sang the following line and his back up singers joined in.

"I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way?"  He belted out the line as the other four stopped and performed a choreographed sweeping arm motion.

"My girl," he sang as they echoed him.

"My girl, my girl, my girl, talkin' bout, my girl. Oooohh."  The audience laughed as Alexei hit the high note.  They continued with the song, the moves of the four becoming more intricate.  They actually did justice to the classic song.  

When the song was over, the five men bowed and the audience clapped.  By now, they were all tired and ready for bed.  As Asha and company exited the mess hall, she heard Eli mutter something.

"Phase one: complete.  Tomorrow we begin phase two," he muttered mysteriously.  Asha laughed.

"Go for it, dude."

@@@@@@@@

AN:  Okay, quick question for all y'all.  What is beta, what does in mean?  I am soo confused.  Of course, that's nothing new.  -soutoast


	6. Pirate Radio

Title: Secrets

Author: soultoast

Rating:  R for language, but there isn't much of it.

Spoilers: Takes place after "Impulse."

Pairings:  Finally, yes.  R/S relationship angst.  Their relationship, in my storyline, starts way before, like six months, and I know how it happens, but I haven't written the story yet.  Need to put this beastie to bed first.  Hmm… Reed, bed?  Hmmm…. BAD SOULTOAST!  Oh yeah, and some T'P/? general mushiness.  But no making with the love.

Disclaimer:  Yeah, I own anything that I refer to in the story, aside from my main original characters.

Authors Notes:  I don't own anything, except my characters *sniffle*.  I need another tissue, damn it!  I hope Yoko One doesn't sue, or any of the other musicians I mention…  Oh, and just for fun, some of the scenes are rather like drabbles, although technically they aren't, but hey, writer's prerogative.  And I don't know if Vulcans dream, but once again, writer's prerogative.  

@@@@@@@@

_"Michelle, ma belle_

_are__ words that go together well_

_My Michelle_

_Michelle, ma belle_

_Sont__ les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble_

_Tres__ bien ensemble."___

@@@@@@@@

Malcolm frowned as the French words slipped into his conscious.  He slowly awoke, frowning.

"Hoshi, love, you're speaking French in your sleep again," he mumbled, rolling over in his bunk; it was empty.  Malcolm snapped up into a sitting position and back to reality; he and Hoshi had broken up some time ago, he was alone.  As the cobwebs scattered, he realized what was happening; his com panel had turned itself on and was playing The Beatles.  

"Bloody hell," he murmured as he stood and walked over to his panel, irritated as he snapped it off.  But the music still played.  Frowning, he opened his door.  As he poked his head out, he saw several other crewmen doing the same thing; the song was playing over the entire com system.

"What the bloody hell?" he muttered, returning to his cabin and checked his clock: 0600.  He showered and dressed in record time, eager to solve the mystery.

@@@@@@@@

Trip stood in the shower, trying to wash away his exhaustion.  As he lathered the shampoo into his hair, he heard something familiar.  Quickly, he shut off the water and grabbed a towel: he could hear music.  As soon as he entered his bedroom, he could hear the lyrics from a favorite song blaring out of his com panel.

_"I love you, I love you, I love you_

_That's all I want to say_

_Until I find a way_

_I will say the only words I know that_

_You'll understand."_

Trip shrugged; it was The Beatles, so he didn't mind.  It was probably just a communications glitch, anyways.  He went back into the bathroom where he proceeded to rinse the white cap of suds from his head and tried to prepare himself for another long day.

@@@@@@@@

T'Pol frowned; the lyrics, despite their intelligent incorporation of the French language, had no business playing on all ship wide communications systems.  As she shut off the panel, she resumed her meditation position.  She would investigate it further, but she had just experienced a rather disturbing dream involving her and a fellow crew member.  Meditation was required.

@@@@@@@@

Archer shook his head, it was probably Trip playing a trick.  The Beatles was one of his favorite bands, which Trip knew.  As he zipped up his uniform, he made a mental note to ask his chief engineer about music.  As he pulled on his boots, he heard the song end, and it was quickly replaced with another, more aggressive song.  He frowned, he wasn't familiar with the pulsing base notes.  As he tried to remember if it was a Beatles song, the lyrics started.

No, he thought.  Definitely not The Beatles.

@@@@@@@@

_"I can't help my feelings, I'll go out of my mind _

_These players come to get me 'cause they'd like my behind _

_I can't love my business if I can't get a trick _

_Down on Santa Monica where tricks are for kids _

_Oh, come on and kick me _

_Oh, come on and kick me _

_Come on and kick me _

_You've got your problems _

_I've got my ass wide _

_You've got your big G's _

_I've got my hash pipe!" _

@@@@@@@@

Across the ship, over eighty pairs of eyes snapped open.

"Did they just say…?"

"What in the hell?"

"What's going on?"

"Who's singing?"

"I've heard this song!"

The ship buzzed with confusion.  They know this wasn't something the Captain would choose to play for fun.  Archer charged out of his quarters and paused; where should he go with this kind of a problem?  He frowned for a moment, before deciding on the bridge.  As he neared the turbolift, he saw T'Pol approaching.  He continued to the turbolift and she followed.  Once inside, she spoke.

"Captain, is the music an attempt at increasing crew morale?"

"I thought it was Trip playing a prank when it was The Beatles_.  They're one of my favorite bands," he explained.  T'Pol raised an eyebrow._

"The Beatles?  Ah yes, a popular 20th century band.  Is this them as well?" she asked.

"No, I have no idea who this is, and this isn't really Trip's taste in music."  Almost immediately, the song ended and a voice came over the com system.  It was an eerie, disjointed female voice, her comments obviously pieced together from recorded dialogue. 

"That was Weezer with their hit song 'Hash Pipe.'  You are listening to NX-01 Pirate Radio.  To find the signal, simply turn on your com and request 'Pirate.'  It will be interrupted by hails from any com panel on the ship.  This next song is dedicated to the crew."  The voice stopped as another song came on.  A woman started singing against a synthesized background.

_"Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travel the world_

_And the seven seas—_

_Everybody's looking for something._

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_Everybody's looking for something."_

T'Pol said nothing, but focused on the lyrics; they were strangely profound.  Archer studied her; she suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Did you have an interesting dream last night?" he joked.  

T'Pol raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the turbolift halted at the bridge.  As he walked onto the bridge, the Gamma shift crew looked desperate.  

"Where's it coming from?" one of them yelled.  The ensign at communications looked frantic;

"I don't know.  Wait!  Engineering!  No, damn it!  Now it's coming from the Amory!  Shit!"  Archer surveyed the chaos.

"Report!" he bellowed.  The crew looked at him, relieved to have guidance.

"We don't know where it's coming from.  It keeps bouncing from system to system, Sir."  Archer looked at them.

"Do we know how to turn it off?"  The ensign shook her head.  

"It's like a radio.  We can change stations, but we can't turn it off."

"Can you remove it from the main com system?" T'Pol asked calmly.  The ensign nodded and punched a few buttons.  The bridge fell silent and the crew released a sigh of relief.  Archer nodded;

"Good work.  Try to trace it to its source."  He turned and looked at T'Pol.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast; I think this is going to be long day."

@@@@@@@@

As soon and the music had turned off, the people in the mess hall had groaned and complained; the human music was comforting.  Chef had relented and found the station again.  As it turned on, the station was halfway through a slow, melodic song.  Asha immediately recognized it as "Surfer Girl" by The Beach Boys.  She looked across the table at Eli, who was grinning mischievously.

"Eli, I'm not sure this was a good idea," she whispered.  He frowned.

"What do you mean?  Look at them, they love it!" he said, gesturing to the smiling crewmembers.  The song changed; it was Dido.

"Yeah, but the fact that someone hacked into the com system just might be a little bit scary to them.  We're light years from Earth surrounded by hostile aliens.  Might be a bit disconcerting."  Eli frowned at Asha's logic, then brightened.

"I'll fix it!" he smiled.

"Fix it?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fix it."

"How?"

"I'll tell Captain Archer."  Alexei sighed, shaking his head at Eli's solution.

"It was nice to know you, Comrade."  

"What do you- oh, crap.  Do you think he'll kill me?" Eli frowned.

"I don't know if he'll kill you," Jarod started.  The mess hall doors slid open to reveal Captain Archer and T'Pol.  There was a grim expression on his face as he entered his private dining room where.  The group of six watched, amused.

"Oh! Crap!"  They turned to Eli, who had a large, evil, grin glued to his face.  "Big idea!  Really big idea!"

"That's not good."

"Shit."

"Fuckin' hell, mate."

"Does this one involve honey and fire ants again, Eli?  The last time you had a big idea we ended up jail," Levi complained

Eli said nothing as he pulled out the small data pad.  There were several modifications to it; Asha could identify a transmitter.  Eli raised his eyes and smiled.

"Wait for it…" he teased.  As the previous song by the soprano female ended, the eerie female voice came on again.

"NX-01 Pirate Radio, by the crew, for the crew.  This next song is dedicated to Corporal Asha Miller."

Inside the Captain's mess, Archer raised his eyes to T'Pol.  As the inane lyrics started, melding with the upbeat guitar notes, he smiled.

"Well, at least we know it isn't a vast alien conspiracy," he mused.  T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed, Captain.  I surmise that this is a… prank by someone on the crew.  Many of the crewmen do have the intellect necessary to accomplish such an elaborate scheme.  Although I would conduct a number of basic tests to ensure that the signal is indeed originating from Enterprise."

He nodded.  "I was planning on it, although whoever did this was -."

Archer froze as T'Pol raised an eyebrow and listened to the music.

"This is a rather inappropriate song to dedicate to a fellow crew member."  Archer was about to respond when a loud noise erupted from the mess hall.

"What the hell?"

@@@@@@@@

"_You're a bitch _

_But, I love you anyway. _

_Oh oh.   You can't sing _

_But, You still put me to sleep _

_Baby, You're a bitch _

_Hey Hey Hey Hey _

_You make me sick _

_But, Don't ever go away."_

Asha raised her eyes to Eli, who had satisfied grin on his face.  Around them, she could hear people laughing, staring at her.  Jarod had an uncomfortable smile on his face, while Levi and Daniel snickered.  Alexei was the only one who was brave (or stupid) enough to laugh openly.  Never one to set a bad example, she formulated a plan of action.

"Oh come on Asha, it was just a-."

_Crack!  Eli's defense was cut off by her fist connecting with his face.  Everybody turned at the sound of bone breaking.  Eli's chair tipped back from the force of the punch, a glass flying from his hand and crashing on the far wall.  Asha calmly stood and approached him.  With an almost angelic grace, she knelt by him.  Calmly, she raised her fist and drove it into his face again, and then a third time.  The room was deathly silent.  Asha heard the sound of the Captain's door opening.  With a quicksilver response, she grabbed the back of Eli's chair and pulled it up.  She sat down as Archer entered the room.  The Captain surveyed the room; the majority of the crew was standing, staring at Asha in amazement, who was sitting next to Eli, who had a bloody face._

"What happened, Corporal Roberts?" he demanded.  

"I walked into a door, Sir."  Archer looked over at T'Pol, who watched with a raised eyebrow.  

"Corporal, what really happened?" he asked again.  Before Eli could answer, a hail broke through the music.

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

"Archer here."

"Sir, there's a ship approaching; we're being hailed."  Archer sighed; it was a good thing he'd eaten, this was going to be a long day.  He immediately headed towards the door, with T'Pol following.

"I'm on my way, Archer out."  As the doors opened, Archer paused.  "Make sure you see Dr. Phlox, Roberts.  I'll speak to Major Hayes later, Miller"  

The door shut behind them, leaving the mess hall in silence.  Everyone turned and looked at Asha again.

"What?" she asked calmly.  She raised her toast and took a bite, ignoring the blood that covered her knuckles.

@@@@@@@@

Lyrics for this chapter include "Michelle" by The Beatles, "Hash Pipe" by Weezer, "Sweet Dreams" by the Eurhythmics, and "The Bitch Song" by Bowling for Soup. 


	7. Funeral Dirge

Title: Secrets

Author: soultoast

Rating:  R; it was almost PG-13 because Asha doesn't talk in this one, but Jarod says a dirty word.

Spoilers: Takes place after "Exile."

Pairings:  R/S relationship angst, as well as mucho mucho Asha/Jarod angst.

Disclaimer:  Yeah, I own anything that I refer to in the story, aside from my main original characters.  Sadly, the song lyrics aren't mine either.

Authors Notes: This is the chapter of angsty doom.  You have been warned.  Let me know if you think Reed isn't done correctly, I've been having trouble with him in this story.

Dedication:  To all the grand folks who read and review; The Libran Iniquity, Pooky, Sara, Mamasue, Stormie Night, Exploded Pen, Josephine LL, The Watch Stander, Paleoloca, and Admiral Corinthos.  Muchas Gracias!

@@@@@@@@

_"All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain… we can be like they are_

_Come on baby… don't fear the reaper…"*_

@@@@@@@@

**_That Night…_**

Malcolm stood outside the door; he was in there.  He didn't know what to say to Jarod.  He wanted to walk away; it would be so much easier until the guilt started; guilt over what Jarod had lost but what he'd managed to keep.  Malcolm took a deep breath and entered the mess hall.  Jarod sat alone at a table in the middle of the deserted room, nursing a half-empty bottle of whiskey.  The Armory Officer sat down across from him, unsure of what to say.

"How are you?"  Malcolm immediately grimaced.  "Sorry, that's a daft question after... everything."  

He swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say.

_She isn't gone._

Silence; Malcolm swallowed again as he nervously met Jarod's eyes.  Jarod smiled weakly.

"Its okay, I know you're just trying to be nice."  The young MACO grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a long drink.  Malcolm turned his head and watched out of the corner of his eye; he couldn't even look at him.

"What happened between you and Hoshi?" 

The Starfleet officer's head snapped up and he replied automatically.  

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Jarod challenged.  

Malcolm dragged his hands down his face and sighed; "Hell, I think I need a drink."  

The younger man laughed.  "Help yourself, man."  

Malcolm took a drink; he sat for a moment gazing at the bottle in his hand.  

"We dated for a while.  Six months, 20 days to be precise," he confessed sadly.

"What happened?"  

"I don't want to bore you with the details."  The two men sat in thick silence.  Finally, Jarod spoke.

"Asha.  God, she…" his voice trailed off as a pale smile crossed his features.  "I met her in New York City.  She was this beautiful, angry, sad goddess.  She was perfect.  She is perfect, at least for me."

_She isn't gone._

"So you two were dating."  Malcolm confirmed softly.  Jarod laughed.

"Uh, no, actually... we're married."  Malcolm froze, his eyes wide.  He felt his heart tighten in sympathy for a pain he couldn't fathom.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry."  

Jarod sat in the mess hall, his mind back in New York.  "She was so beautiful that day; she was wearing this blue dress that her mother strong-armed her into."  His eyes clouded over as he thought back.  

"I felt like I couldn't breathe the first time I saw her.  She was so beautiful, my avenging angel."

_She isn't gone._

Jarod stopped for a moment.  Eventually, he raised his eyes to Malcolm.  

"Your turn; what happened with you and Hoshi?"

"Hell, I guess I have to tell you after a story like that."  

"You don't have to."  

Malcolm sighed and took another drink before he spoke.  "Hoshi is one of the most infuriating and beautiful women I've ever met.  When I fell for her, I never thought I'd have a chance.  She's an ensign so there's that bloody fraternization rule, I didn't want to break it.  I just never thought that she'd love me back."

"But?" the MACO prodded with a small smile.

"But, someone told me that it didn't matter if she was of lower rank.  She said that it was my job to protect everyone, including Hoshi, so my feelings wouldn't affect my judgment.  And since she wasn't directly under me in my security team, it wouldn't matter."  Malcolm paused, and gathered his strength.  "When I realized that she felt the same for me, I went for it and I told her how I felt.  I don't let people into my life, but she pushed and pushed.  I couldn't say no to her.  I didn't want to say no to her."

"So what happened?"

"After the attack, I just couldn't do it anymore.  I pushed her away."

"Why?"

"This is a suicide mission; it isn't likely we'll survive.  Every time I saw her, I could see her crying over my grave."

"So you're hoping that if you just pretend you don't care, it'll be okay?"

"That's what I'd hoped," he said ruefully.

"So you just broke up with her?"

"Not exactly. I put my walls back up; I locked her out so she left.  Everyday I was so scared of losing her.  I'm still scared of losing her," he added sadly.  "Hell, I'm sorry.  I came here to tell you that I was sorry that Asha died, not-."

"She's not dead," Jarod whispered.  Malcolm stared at him; slowly he leaned across the table.

**_She isn't gone._**

"Their ship was destroyed, Jarod.  Their warp core suffered a breech," he pointed out.  "There's nothing left."

"She's not dead," Jarod ground out slowly; his eyes flashed as he glared at Malcolm.  Malcolm sat up straight, his restraint closing him off.

"My apologies, I didn't come here to upset you.  Good night."  The Englishmen stood and retreated to the door.

"For a security officer, you sure do run away a lot."

"Excuse me?" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly.

"Asha knew she wouldn't make it back, but she went anyway."

**_She isn't gone._**

"I am grateful for that, more than you can imagine."

"She went over there because she knew what would happen to Hoshi and Gomez if those bastards didn't get what they wanted.  She couldn't let that happen.  She was the only one who could do anything about it."

Malcolm looked out the window, frowning; Jarod continued.

"Everybody dies, you can't escape that.  I knew that Asha would do something like this someday, but I can't help it.  I love her, no matter how much it hurts."  Jarod paused as he took another drink.  "It doesn't matter how much it'll hurt in the end.  I mean, would you really rather spend the rest of your life alone, hoping that you won't cause her pain?"

"As opposed to begging her to take me back so she can cry over my grave?" he snapped, his eyes blazing.  Jarod's anger burst inside him.  

"Bullshit, man!  Don't you get it?!  Don't you fucking get it?!  She loves you!"  

"I know that!" Malcolm roared.

"So what, you're just going to feel bad for yourself?!  Fuck that!  Right now my fucking heart is missing, but matter how bad I feel right now, I wouldn't give up my time with her and neither would Hoshi!"  Jarod shut his eyes and slowly calmed himself.  "She loves you, Mal.  If you die tomorrow, she'll cry the hardest, regardless of whether you're together or not.  So what's wrong with being happy?"

"I can't do that to her."

"It's her choice to make, not yours."

Malcolm frowned, his resolve faltering.  "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you love her.  You got her back, you get a second chance.  Take it, man, just fucking take it."  Jarod grabbed the bottle and took another swig.  "You don't get two second chances.  Be happy while you can."  

Malcolm stood silently, digesting this information.  He finally chuckled morosely.  

"This is pretty sad; I come here to comfort you, and you comfort me."

Jarod returned his gaze to the bulkhead, seeing nothing, his face a hollow mask.  "Malcolm?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you still here? Go find her."  

"What do I even say to her?"

"Fuck man, I'm not the love doctor.  Just tell her what seems right."  Malcolm nodded as he left the mess hall.  

All the thoughts swirling around in his brain condensed into one word; _Hoshi.  He walked down the hall and into the turbolift.  When it halted at her level, he walked out quickly, and then ran, knocking over a crewman.  He didn't stop; he couldn't wait; if he waited he'd never tell her.  When he reached her door, he punched the door pad.  He waited impatiently, and then punched it again.  Hoshi finally opened the door, dressed in her pajamas._

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?" her voice was cold, her eyes reflecting all the pain he'd put her through.  Malcolm reached out and pulled her close, fiercely pressing his lips to hers.  His kiss was passionate, filled with longing and pain.  He stopped and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Hoshi.  I don't want to lose you."

"I thought you didn't want me anymore," she said bitterly, pushing him away.  "Why'd you change your mind?  Tired of being alone?" 

Her voice was cold and mocking.

"I'm sorry, Hoshi.  I don't know what to do."  Malcolm shut his eyes and took a deep breath.  "I didn't want to lose you, I'm so sorry."

She studied him; something was different.  He was scared.  "What happened?  Are you okay?" 

"I saw Corporal Reilly; I saw what I could have lost and it scared the hell out of me.  Oh god, I'm so sorry Hoshi."  Hoshi looked into his eyes and saw the naked desperation that lay there.  She reached up wrapped her arms around him.  Slowly, she pulled him into her quarters.

"Don't ever push me out again," she whispered as her voice cracked.  "I love you Malcolm Reed, but don't ever do that again."

As the door closed behind them, she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.  She could feel his tears falling on her cheek as hers slid down his neck.

"I love you, Hoshi."

@@@@@@@@

**_She isn't gone._**

Jarod sat in the dark, he didn't want to leave.  If he saw anyone, they would just give him that same look fucking pity.  He couldn't take that.

**_She isn't gone._**

As he drained the bottle, he felt tears pricking at his eyes.  He bit back the tears, but they wouldn't hold.  He choked out a sob, the tears slipping down his cheeks.  A memory of her skipped across his mind; he laughed, suddenly realizing what it had been like for her all those years ago.  He collapsed onto the table top, the pain tearing from his soul in wrenching sobs.  She couldn't be gone, she couldn't.  She was his.  She couldn't be dead.

**_She isn't gone,_ he told himself again.  **_She isn't gone._****

As he cried, he heard the door open.  He choked down a sob as he looked up; Alexei, Daniel, Eli, and Levi had come in, carrying a few bottles of Asha's Nausicaan Ale.  They pulled another table against his and sat quietly, passing around the bottles; Levi spoke first.

"Hell, I remember the first time we met her.  Didn't she say she'd kick you in the nuts, Jarod?"  The guys chuckled at the distant memory, they'd all been there that night.

"Actually, I believe her justification was 'if I kick you hard enough, the worst thing that I can do is make the gene pool safe for future procreation,'" Alexei recalled.

"Yeah, and there was that time she threw me out the pub, she tossed me right onto those girls!" Daniel shouted, tears forming in his eyes.  "Good times, mate."

Eli's eyes and nose were still tender and slightly discolored from the beating she'd given him just a few hours ago.  He'd refused to press charges; he knew that he'd gone too far with that song.  He was actually surprised that she'd restrained herself all these years after the way he'd teased her. 

"I remember that time she said she'd kill me!" Eli recalled happily.  

"That was last week," Alexei pointed out.  

"And this morning," Levi added.

"No, I mean the first time, back in New York."  

They all burst into laughter again, clutching their ribs at the daily death threats she'd been making for years.  But as their laughter died, Jarod's continued.  He laughed until his cheeks were red and tears were streaming down his face.  He laughed until he started sobbing.  As his body shook with sobs, his friends closed in around him.   And the group of soldiers who'd been in more fights then they could remember, held their friend as he cried.

_She's gone._

@@@@@@@@

Author's notes:  *Lyrics are from "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" by Blue Öyster Cult.  I hope it wasn't too sad, I guarantee that there was a reason for this besides abject cruelty.


	8. I am become Death

Title: Secrets

Author: soultoast

Rating:  R for violence and Asha's foul mouth.

Spoilers: Takes place after "Exile."

Pairings:  R/S indicated, some angst.

Disclaimer:  Yeah, I own nothing, aside from my main original characters (the odd MACO).  Sadly, the song lyrics aren't mine either, damnit.  

Author's Notes: Okay, chapter is kinda longy, but I had some 'splaining to do, so forgive me.  And the title refers to the line from the Bhagavad Gita, which was quoted by Dr. J. Robert Oppenheimer after the test of the first atomic bomb.

@@@@@@@@@

**_Earlier that day…_**

_"Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner_

_Sometimes I feel like my only friend_

_Is the city I live in the city of Angels_

_Lonely as I am together we cry."_

"Ow, that hurts!"  

Eli whined as Dr Phlox prepared the concoction for his swollen face.__

"Come now, Mr. Roberts, you've been given an analgesic.  Besides, I haven't even touched you yet," Phlox chastised.  He could hear Eli's friends laughing from the beyond the curtain surrounding the biobed.

"Are you certain you don't wish to press charges?" Phlox asked again.

"Ah, no.  I… walked into a bulkhead," he said lamely.

"I thought you said that you fell?"

Eli's eyes widened in fear.  "Yeah, both.  Either way I deserved it, I pissed it off way too many times.  I'm kinda surprised it didn't attack before."  He laughed nervously; if he got Asha thrown in the brig, he was a dead man.

"So Doc," Eli's voice cracked.  "What do you think of the radio?"

"Very fascinating; the varieties of euphemisms that you humans use in place of the word intercourse are quite interesting."  The Denoublan grinned at the odd look Eli shot him. As he approached the biobed, he heard a voice calling to him.

"Hey Doc!  Have you heard anything about that alien ship?"  Judging by the southern accent, the Denobulan physician surmised it was Corporal Walters who'd asked the question.

"I have heard very little, Corporal," he replied as he applied a secretion from an Antarian worm onto the discolored eyes of his patient.  "Apparently the Alteans are traders.  They are more than willing to share information, as long as there is an exchange for something of value.  Commander T'Pol, Lieutenant Reed, Ensigns Sato, and Ensign Gomez went over to discuss terms for a trade."

"Hell, sounds dodgy to me.  I wouldn't trust any of the aliens around here as far as they could throw me!"  Phlox smiled; English accent, obviously Daniel.

"Hey Eli, how you doing in there?"  Asha called.

"I'm dying!" he wailed.  This proclamation elicited another round of laughter from his friends.

"Well that's what you get when you piss off a bulkhead or whatever the hell you said it was," she countered

"I know.  I'm sorry," he whimpered as the last of the liquid was applied to his face.

"It's okay.  I am sure your blood and suffering have placated the bulkhead," Alexei added, winking at Asha.

"Alright, Corporal, you may leave now, but come back in a few hours so I can remove the secretion."  Eli leapt from the biobed as Dr. Phlox pulled back the curtain.  As he faced his friends, they recoiled in revulsion.

"Bloody hell!"

"Nasty!"

"Gross!"

"Hey, my face doesn't look that bad, does it?" he whimpered.  As his friends laughed Asha took the initiative and replied.

"Actually you don't look too bad, except for the bruising and chunky green slime on your face."

"Wha-?!"  Eli bolted over to mirror.  "NOOO!  Not my pretty face!"  He turned and faced Phlox.  

"Doc!" he whined.

"I'm sorry Corporal, but the only other option is surgery, and you were quite adamant about avoiding surgery," he reminded.  Eli sighed;

"Oh, okay.  Well, I guess it's not that bad," he conceded.  As he frowned at his reflection, the tactical alert siren sounded and the music stopped.  The com panel chirped; Phlox rushed over to answer it.

"Bridge to Dr. Phlox."

"Phlox here."

"Report to docking bay one; we have casualties."  The MACOs looked at each other grimly before heading to the armory, as was the practice for tactical alerts.  The Doctor quickly grabbed a med kit and rushed towards the docking bay.  Inside, the hatch for shuttlepod one opened; Sub-Commander T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed exited.  Malcolm's right arm hung limply by his side, while T'Pol's left shoulder bore the distinctive wound of disrupter fire.   Captain Archer was down there, his brow knit in worry.

"What the hell happened, T'Pol?" he asked.

"We were negotiating when they demanded our warp core, Captain.  We attempted to negotiate with them, at which point they attacked us.  They intended on taking us all hostage.  Lieutenant Reed and I managed to escape, but we save the Ensigns."  T'Pol showed no pain, but her face was sickly green shade, the burned flesh of her shoulder casting off a revolting odor.

Archer accepted the information, nodding his head.  He strode over to the com panel.

@@@@@@@@

Malcolm sat in Sickbay, his face ashen as he nursed his arm; he'd let down Hoshi and now she'd pay the price.  T'Pol's injury had required immediate attention, but she'd brushed it off.  Captain Archer, Commander Tucker, and Major Hayes had come to Sickbay to discuss strategy.

"So what are our options?" Archer asked.

"Well, we can't give up the warp core," Trip grimly stated.

"Obviously.  If we don't do something, they'll kill Hoshi and Em, but our mission is to stop the Xindi.  Without the engine, we can't do that." Archer added.  He didn't mention that they might have to choose between two of their crew or the fate of earth; they all knew.  Malcolm tried to ignore the nausea that swept through him as he realized that they may not be able to save Hoshi.

"What are the ship's capabilities?" Archer asked.

"Well Sir, they do have hull plating, but no shielding.  But their weapons are more advanced.  There's no way we could defeat them in a fire fight," Malcolm explained.

"What about a rescue mission with the transporter?" Hayes asked.

"I do not believe that would be advisable.  They have raised an internal dampening field that will prevent us from locating them," T'Pol said.

"Could we transport a team over there to disable it?" Archer asked.  Trip shook his head.

"We could Cap'n, but if we don't know where we're sending them, we could end up materializing them in a bulkhead."

Archer sighed.  "Okay, what else do we need to know?"

"Lieutenant Reed did fire his phase pistol which triggered an internal alarm, alerting the Alteans to our location," T'Pol added.  Archer frowned.

"Okay, so we can't get over there, and if we do, all we'll be able to do is throw rocks at them.  Wonderful."  They sat in silence, trying to find any thread that would lead to a plausible idea.

"What about knives, hand to hand combat?" Hayes asked.  Archer turned to him;

"Your men are trained with knives?"

"Well, not exactly.  But during hand to hand training, a couple of them indicated their proficiency with them," Hayes explained.

"Which ones?"

"Miller and Vissarovich."  Archer nodded.

"Alright; have them report immediately."

Hayes stood and walked over to the com panel.  He hailed them and within five minutes Asha and Alexei were in Sickbay, standing at attention.

"At ease," Archer muttered.  "So, how are you two with knives?"

Asha and Alexei glanced at each other before she responded.  "Pretty good, Sir.  What happened?"

"Ensigns Sato and Gomez are being held hostage.  If we do not hand over our warp core, they will be killed.  The alien vessel has erected an internal dampening field, so our sensors will not work.  In addition, their ship has internal sensors that detect weapons fire which raises an immediate alarm," Archer explained.

Asha nodded.  "How do we get over there?"

"We're not sure yet, but are you willing to go?" Archer asked.

"Of course," Alexei said.  Asha frowned;

"Can we use communicators?"

"No, the dampening field would prevent that," T'Pol replied.  Asha frowned as her brain attacked the issue.

"Well, can you transport us?"

"We could, but it'd be blind; you could end up in the middle of a bulkhead," Trip answered.

"Can you transport a scanner into a room that was empty before, let it scan, then transport it back?" she asked.  Trip nodded.

"Yeah, then we'd be able to see what's in the room.  And it should be small enough that they wouldn't notice."

"Could you make something that would disrupt their signal?" she pressed.  

"Yeah, I could probably rig something up, but it would only work for a few seconds."

"Okay, so Alexei and I could be transported over to get them."

"That is a mighty inventive solution.  But we might not be able to locate fast enough," Trip pointed out.

"Perhaps Dr. Phlox could supply you with hyposprays that contain a non-lethal isotope that would make you easier to locate," T'Pol suggested.  The group was silent as they considered possible flaws.

"Well, it seems that we have a plan.  How long do you need to get ready, Trip?" Archer asked.

"An hour should be good."

"Alright."  Archer looked at the two MACOs.  "Can you two be ready in an hour?" 

"Yes Sir," they replied in tandem.

"Okay.  T'Pol, help the Doctor get the hyposprays ready, dismissed."

@@@@@@@@ 

She could feel it in her chest, weighing down her lungs and screaming at her mind.  Something was wrong, beyond what the others knew.  She felt it press on her heart and poison her mind.  Within her a small voice spoke the truth; she wouldn't be coming back.

_"Silence _

_Here I am _

_Here I am _

_Silent"_

@@@@@@@@

Jarod watched as Asha and Alexei entered the barracks.  The quickly grabbed their utility vests and went through their personal belongings, retrieving knives.  He watched as they gathered their weapons, their faces impassive battle masks.  He watched as she twisted her hair into a tight bun and raised her arms above her in a stretch.  He knew every inch of her skin and had traced every inch with his fingers.  He watched as they stretched their bodies and pulled on their vests.  They carefully put the knives into various pockets of their vests and jumpsuits. He watched as they left the room, prepared for battle.  He watched as his wife turned to look at him, her brown eyes dark.  He watched as she turned away, the door closing behind her with an air of finality.

@@@@@@@@

The air shimmered around them as they materialized.  The cargo bay of the alien vessel was dark as they headed out.  At the door they paused as Asha pressed her ear to the door.  She closed her eyes and listened, ignoring the pounding of her heart.  Nothing.  She beckoned Alexei forward and they exited, knives in hand.  Alexei adjusted his backpack as they hid in the doorway.  One of the pale-blue skinned aliens approached; Asha stepped in front of him.  Before he could alert anyone, she drove her fist into his stomach and then into his face.  He doubled over as he gasped for air; she picked him up by his collar and shoved him against the wall, her curved knife pressing against his neck.

_"Bright and clear _

_It's what I am _

_I have _

_Died"_

"Where are they?" she hissed.  The man said nothing, so she pressed the knife tighter.  

"I don't know," he gasped.  He was lying, she could see it.  She covered his mouth with her hand and drove the blade into his thigh.  He tried to scream, but the knife was back at his throat, dripping his dark blue blood.

"Where are they?" she growled, slamming him against the bulkhead. 

"I don't know," he pleaded.  Her instincts told her otherwise; she drove her fist into his wounded thigh.  He moaned, his face turning pale.

"Please, I don't know."

"You're lying; tell me."  She pressed the knife against his throat even harder, a trickle of blue blood starting.

"Down three levels," he whimpered.

"Show me."  She pulled him away from the bulkhead and faced him forward.  She pulled him against her, pressing the knife against his throat as he led them down the hall.  He led them to a small staircase, and as they slowly went descended he tried to escape.  For his trouble, Asha threw him against the metal wall.  He groaned, but she didn't allow him to rest.  

As they neared the jail cells, she heard guards moving: three of them and one prisoner.  She raised her fist and Alexei stopped.  They waited with tense muscles, prepared.  The guards turned a corner and faced them, Hoshi in tow.  Asha felt her hostage preparing to scream, she saw his chest fill with air.  She quickly drew her blade across his throat.  She threw him to the ground as two of the guards charged, the third holding Hoshi.  The first guard pulled out a long, curved blade and taunted Alexei with it.  Alexei grinned at him, his eyes devoid of emotion.  The guard surged forward but Alexei easily deflected the attack and grasped the guard's head in his hands.  A thick crack sounded as he snapped the alien's neck.

The other guard attacked Asha; within seconds she had him on the ground, bleeding out through a slash on his neck.  The third guard released Hoshi and advanced, disruptor drawn.  He raised it, but before he could fire, Asha threw a knife.  It found its target and sunk into his neck; he fell to the floor, gurgling as blood filled his mouth.  Asha quickly approached the body and removed her knife; she raised her eyes to Hoshi's.

"Where's Gomez?" 

"They…," Hoshi started weakly as she stared at the bodies.  Asha stepped into her line of vision and grabbed her chin, forcing the Ensign to look at her.

"Hoshi, where is Gomez?" she asked again, her voice softer.  

"They took her into an interrogation room," she whispered.

"Which way?"  Hoshi tore her gaze from Asha's eyes.  

"There."  She pointed down the hall, from the direction she'd just come.  Asha nodded.  They hid the bodies inside a small closet before continuing.

Asha led the way, while Alexei kept Hoshi behind him.  As they rounded the corner, they saw a door guarded by two men.  Asha and Alexei quickly attacked, killing the guards with little effort.  They opened the door and saw Gomez lying on a table, her skin pale.  Asha beckoned Hoshi forward.  Alexei dragged the bodies into to room and shut the door.  They stood over the Ensign's unconscious form.  Alexei gently patted her cheek.

"Gomez.  Gomez."  She slowly opened her eyes.

"Shit!  Her pupils are dilated, she's been drugged."  He moved away from her and cursed in Russian.  "We can't inject her with the isotope; we don't know what their drug has done to her."   

"Hoshi?" she choked out, trying to sit up.

"Oh god, Em."  Hoshi rushed forward and put her arm around Gomez's waist, pulling her up.

"They-."

"Shhh, Em.  Just relax, we'll get you out of here," Hoshi whispered.

"No, they asked me questions about Enterprise.  They know everything, I couldn't stop them," she mumbled.  Her eyes rolled back in her head as she lose consciousness.

"Fuck!" Asha cursed as she drove her fist into the bulkhead, then rested against it.

"What do we do?" Hoshi asked.  

"Shit.  We can't let them leave.  If they leave, they can sell what they know about Enterprise to anyone, probably the Xindi.  They'll know how to destroy the ship."  Asha stood quietly for a minute, then straightened and turned around.  "We can't let them leave, but first we need to get you off the ship."

_"Death _

_With violence _

_Excitement _

_Right here"_

She reached into her vest and removed a scanner.  She quickly scanned the room before she released another string of expletives.

"We can't transport from here, it's too far inside, we need to get out of here.  Alexei, can you carry Gomez?"

"No problem, Ash."  He moved over to the Ensign and hoisted her onto his shoulder, leaving one hand free.  Asha stood beside the door, listening.

"Okay, it's clear.  I'll take point; Hoshi, you stay behind me, close to Alexei.  Alexei, you bring up the rear."  They nodded in agreement as she opened the door.  "Wait here."

She walked out, carefully checking the hall.  She walked forward three meters before she motioned for them to join her.  They moved down the hall, noiseless.  Asha took the same stairway back up, leading them towards outer edge of the ship.  She avoided the cargo bay they had entered through, certain that it would be crawling with Altean guards.  As she led them through the dark hall, she fought against the pain rising in her chest.  She looked down at the scanner; she nodded towards a door on the right.  She hit the pad and it slid open, revealing a dining hall.  The entered quickly, Alexei laying Gomez on the table and removing his pack.  Asha closed the door and then reached into his pack.  She pulled out a small electric device and set it on the table.  Alexei removed a hypospray from his pack; he pressed it to Hoshi's neck, then to his.  He held it out to Asha, who ignored it as she spoke.

"Hoshi, you go first.  As soon as you get there, tell them that Em will be in the exact same location you were, okay?"  Hoshi nodded as she scrambled onto the table and stood by Gomez. 

Asha activated the machine.  The lights on it blinked rapidly; she checked the scanner and nodded.

"It's working."  She pulled out the communicator.

"Miller to Enterprise, Ensign Sato is ready for transport."

"Okay, transporting now," she heard Trip reply.

They watched as Hoshi disappeared.  A few seconds later, they watched as Em disappeared.

"You're not going, are you?" Alexei asked.  She shook her head.

"I thought as much.  I'll stay and help."

"No you won't," she replied sadly.  Before he could protest, she drew her fist back and hit him.  He flew back three feet, dazed.

 "Trip, Alexei's ready," she whispered.  She watched silently as his form disappeared.  The machine on the table sparked and exploded beside her.  She threw the communicator down as she turned and exited the room. 

"_Died _

_Go to hell _

_Here I am _

_Right here"_

A five man security detail had been sent to the dining room.  She fought them on automatic pilot, a knife in each hand.  Within a few moments, she was free again.  She checked the scanner and made her way to their engine.  There were three Alteans present.  They attacked and she killed them with the skills she'd acquired over the long decades of her life.  She dropped her knives as she approached the engine.  She carefully clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, focusing.  She tried to focus on the sound of her breathing, on her heartbeat, even on the humming of the engine.  But Jarod's face kept rising up from memory.  

She tried to push his face away, but couldn't.  He was her life, and she would do whatever was necessary to protect him.  As her anguish surfaced, she groaned in pain, her cold façade shattering.  The thought of what she was about to lose tore her apart.  The pain fueled her, and as she opened her eyes, she saw the desired arcs of white energy curling from her skin.  They prickled her flesh, and the more she cried, the larger they grew.  As her body hummed with energy, she carefully pressed her blood drenched hands against the engine.  The ship shuddered as her energy surge disrupted the engine.  Around her, electrical systems shorted, sending waves of sparks flying.  Alarms sounded as the engine room was sealed off, but they couldn't stop the coming destruction.

_"Death _

_Is what I am" _

@@@@@@@@

"Trip, do you have them?" Archer asked over the com.

"We don't have Miller, Cap'n.  She stayed behind."

"What happened?"

"Vissarovich said that the Alteans drugged Gomez and extracted information about Enterprise's defenses.  Miller stayed behind to stop them."

"What does that mean?"

"Captain!"

"What is it, T'Pol?"  He was surprised at the urgent tone in her voice.

"Sir, the Altean ship is experiencing a warp core breech."  Archer froze, there wasn't time to retrieve her.

"Take the ship to a safe distance, Ensign Mayweather.  Get us out of here."  Archer sat heavily in his chair, feeling defeated.  He hadn't intended for anyone to die; he smiled morosely, it wasn't even 1100 hours yet and someone was going to die.  He turned to the Ensign at the Communications station.

"Alert all hands; brace for impact."  She nodded.  As the alert sounded, all the crew members prepared themselves.  Phlox reached across the biobed and secured Ensign Gomez as the shockwave hit the ship.  The ship lurched, but Jarod did nothing.  He could feel the shockwave inside, she wasn't there anymore.  As the wave subsided, he collapsed to the floor, empty.

_She isn't gone._

@@@@@@@@@

Lyrics for this story come from "Under the Bridge" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers as requested by the Libran Iniquity, and "Endless, Nameless" by Nirvana.


	9. A Human Suitcase

Title: Secrets

Author: soultoast (that's me)

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: "The Shipment."  The rest of this story will occur after "The Shipment," but before "Twilight."

Pairings: R/S

Disclaimer: As a poor college student, I can't afford to own anything, except for the weirdo MACOs, who are figments of my imagination. 

Author's Note:  Yeah, I guess that this story could make the last couple chapters pointless, but there is a point.  Promise.

**Author's Note:  I am more than willing to accept constructive criticism, but flames are not cool.  So if you think my story is crap, don't read it.  My fanfic is being written purely for fun, so if you can't have fun, just leave.**

Question: Does anyone have any clue what the full body scanner type thing is Sickbay is called?  It's like an x-ray machine.  I refer to it as the body scanner.  Any clue?  Can I buy a vowel?

@@@@@@@@

**_The Next day…_**

_"I'm gonna fight 'em off_

_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

_They're gonna rip it off_

_Taking their time right behind my back_

_And I'm talking to myself at night_

_Because I can't forget…"_

At 0600 hours, Pirate Radio began playing shipwide.

The Enterprise had returned to the sight of the warp core breech to scan the area. 

Daniel had stayed up late, assisting with scans.

Eli sat on his bunk, completing the day's play list.  Each song was a memory and a tribute.

Alexei has retreated from the group with a bottle of vodka, guilt driving him into the arms of a random Crewman.

Jarod was curled up on his bunk, replaying memories across his eyelids.

Levi had sat up all night, watching over his best friend.

Malcolm slipped from his lover's bed after watching her sleeping form for an hour.

Porthos sat at his forlorn master's feet, trying to comfort him.

T'Pol sat in quiet meditation, her emotions shaken after seeing the naked despair in Corporal Reilly's eyes.

Trip stood in his shower, tears slipping down his face.

Ensign Li sat on the bridge and automatically switched the radio station off of the main com system.  She didn't bother to contact the Captain; the station that had been so important yesterday was now of no consequence.  In twenty-four hours, their reality had changed.

@@@@@@@@

Major Hayes had ordered Jarod, and Levi, Daniel, and Eli had rushed the Major out of the room before Jarod could kill him. Claiming they were following orders, they'd dragged Jarod into the mess hall.  After piling their trays with various foods, they seated themselves at a table near the window.  Jarod could feel the eyes in the room crawling up his neck.  Most of them didn't know how intimate his relationship with Asha had really been, but they knew a miserable man when they saw one.  The radio had gone from playing a band called The White Stripes to a rock song from the post- World War III rock opera "Children of the Fallout."  As the fifteen minute song ended, the patched-together voice of the "radio host" came over the system.

"This is NX-01 Pirate Radio.  Today's programming is in memory of Corporal Asha Miller.  Please make no requests as the sappy crap you will choose would only piss her off."  The quite din of morning diners ceased as they all hungry humans looked at each other, puzzled by the blunt nature of the message.  Malcolm and Trip entered as the announcement played.  They quickly grabbed their trays and sat by Jarod as a new song started.

_"Them that's got shall get_

_Them that's not shall lose_

_So the bible said and it still is news_

_Mama may have, papa may have_

_But god bless the child that's got his own_

_That's got his own."_

Trip frowned at the blues song; "This Billie Holiday?" 

"Yeah."  

Trip shrugged; "Huh, never would have figured Asha for a blues fan."  

Jarod smiled wryly as he swallowed his eggs.

"There's a lot you don't know about her, Trip."

The two officers quieted as they realized that they would never have the chance to learn about her. Trip was drummed his fingers on the table top as Malcolm tugged on his collar.  The only things they knew to say seemed hollow and cliché.  As the song ended, another began.  The synthesized intro elicited a laugh from Jarod.  Malcolm stared, perplexed.

"What?"

"Asha hated this song," Jarod explained as Malcolm frowned.  "She would go crazy when she heard this song, ranting about eighties synth-pop and its evils."

As the lyrics started, Eli joined in, singing in a pseudo-dramatic voice.

"Shout, shout, let it all out!" Levi and Daniel laughed and joined in, drumming on the table top in time to the music. Eli leapt onto the table, eggs and bacon flying in all directions.  He continued singing, the unnatural tone of his voice shocking the diners.

"These are the things I can do without, so come on, I'm talkin' to you, come on!"  

The men at the table dissolved into laughter when they imagined an angry Asha listening to this song.

"I'm gonna miss her," Trip said, a faint smile on his lips.

"She was an incredible fighter, and one of the bravest people I've known," Malcolm added.  They all nodded sadly in agreement.

"No!  No sad sad talk, damnit!  None!" Eli shouted, jumping off of the table.  "I shall change the topic before I cry again!"

_Dear God, Malcolm thought as the red-headed idiot looked at him._

"Yes?" he asked, fear pulling at his stomach.

"How's Hoshi doin'?"

@@@@@@@@

Three days.  Three days and still the pain echoed in his mind, eating away at him.  He'd survived because of his friends, but that didn't lessen his agony.  He'd immediately started training and working again, trying to fill his mind.  Levi had expressed concern over his return to work, but Major Hayes and Lieutenant Reed had allowed it; they both understood his need for distraction.  He strolled towards the gym for sparring sessions, a bi-weekly practice.  As he entered, he saw the rest of the MACOs, including Alexei, standing around the mat.  All of them had been avoiding him for the past three days.  

His eyes scanned the room and found Eli was missing.  He groaned softly.  Eli was actually an excellent fighter and he often took the opportunity to settle scores with some human who'd made him angry.  Whatever had caused him to go missing was either very important or very stupid.  He stood beside Levi and Daniel; Alexei stood apart from them.  Major Hayes came forward, standing in the middle of the mat.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" he asked.  The group shifted uncomfortably; Asha always went first.  Jarod sighed as unwanted memories of her kicking ass flooded his brain.

"I'll go first, Sir," he volunteered quietly.  Hayes blinked, surprised at Jarod's willingness.

"Okay.  Who do you want to fight?"

"Alexei," he answered immediately.  Alexei's head snapped up but he said nothing as he searched his friend's face.

They stepped onto the mat and acknowledged each other a slight nod.  Alexei couldn't meet his friend's eyes; he'd failed Jarod.

"Okay gentlemen, begin."  They nodded at Major Hayes, then faced each other.  They circled each other until Jarod threw the first punch.  Alexei deflected it and used the momentum in an attempt to throw Jarod.  Jarod quickly broke out of his grasp and turned, driving his fist into his friend's ribcage.  Alexei grunted; in retaliation, he charged Jarod, faked a right hook and then caught him with a left hook.  Jarod pulled away and then attacked, kicking the Russian in the ribs.  The fight progressed as they battered each other, legs and arms swinging.  Major Hayes yelled at them to stop, but they ignored him.  When they were both bleeding and exhausted, he pushed them apart.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?  This was a sparring session!" Hayes yelled, his face turning red.  The two battered men said nothing.

"Fine, both of you report to Sickbay.  Dismissed," he growled.  They exited the gym, a heavy silence between them.  They strode through the halls, silent.  They reached the turbolift and waited.

"I'm sorry."  

Jarod turned to his friend.  "What for, Alexei?"

"For not bringing her back to you," he whispered, his eyes dark with pain.  Jarod squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

"She made the choice.  You couldn't have forced her," he whispered, uninvited tears slipping down his cheeks.  The doors to the lift opened and they entered.

"I should have done something, forced her to come back," Alexei murmured.  Jarod snorted derisively.

"Yeah, force Asha.  I would pay to see that."

"No, I should have-."

"She didn't want you to stay.  You can't make her change her mind.  You know that, man."

"I know."

"There was nothing you could do."  

They stood in silence.  When the turbolift finally halted, they quickly headed towards Sickbay.  They entered and found the room empty.  Alexei shrugged.

"Well, it's not our fault he's not here; let's go." Jarod opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Eli's haphazard entrance into Sickbay.  His chest rose and fell rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I, I, I," he stuttered.  He quickly glanced about furtively before whispering.  "There's a tasissay ubetay in the argocay aybay!" 

"What?" Jarod asked, frowning.  Eli groaned and cast his eyes heaven ward before repeating himself in a high voice.

"I said 'There's a tasissay ubetay in the argocay aybay!!'"

Jarod and Alexei frowned as they started to decipher the childhood language.

"There's and tasissay, yatisiss? A what?  Just tell me, I suck at pig latin!" Jarod yelled, his voice strained.

"Damn it!  There's a stasis tube in the cargo bay!" Eli roared.  Alexei and Jarod stared dumbly.

"A tube?" Jarod swallowed.  "Is there any writing on it?"

"Well, I didn't see.  I had just finished breakfast and I was going to go get changed for sparring because Davis was being a brat this week, and as I was walking down the hall, Lieutenant Reed and Dr. Phlox and Commander Tucker and this one guy from security, I don't know his name but I think it starts with a g, they were walking down the hall all important like so I shoved the rest of my pancake in my mouth, because Chef kicked me out of the mess hall but I don't know if it's for good or just this one meal, but I hope it isn't permanent because I need to eat and he's a pretty good cook and the pancakes were really good this morning, they had chocolate chips, just like my mom used to make, so they were really-."

_SMACK!  Jarod hit him upside the head to get his attention._

"Get on with it, E!"

"Ow, right, sorry.  Uh, okay.  So, uh, yeah!  I followed them and I guess they found it, there was this homing beacon on it, and they'd pulled it in with the grappler, and it was this long metal tube and there was writing on it, but they yelled at me when I got too close," he finished as his body ran out of air.  "Don't wanna get your hopes up Jarod, but it was very nice, very _regal looking!  A very regal looking cross between a suitcase and a sarcophagus!"_

Jarod felt his stomach turn as he tried to quash the hope blossoming in his chest.  He tried to push it away, to not get his hopes up.  He turned to leave, but the doors opened as Dr. Phlox, Malcolm, Trip, and a few other crewmen came in, carrying the stasis tube.  It was round and metallic, six feet in length and three feet wide.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked hoarsely, his throat suddenly dry.

"See?  It looks like a suitcase," Eli mused.

"We found it floating in space.  We're going to scan it to see what it is," Phlox explained, an adventurous smile on his face, eyes never leaving the tube.  "It's rather exciting- goodness, what happened to you two?"

"We were sparring.  Got out of hand," Alexei supplied.

"Well, just give me a minute to get the scans started and then I'll patch you two up.  Please take a seat on one of the biobeds."  They nodded mutely as the tube was loaded onto the scanner table.  The table slowly entered the body scanner and lights flashed as it was studied.  Phlox approached them and quickly ran a handheld scanner across them.  He shook his head and smiled.

"Hmm… bruised ribs, strained muscles," he raised his head and smiled.  "Well you gentlemen will survive.  If you like I could apply some secretions to help ease the bruising-."

"NO!" they shouted simultaneously.  Phlox smiled.

"Very well then, you are free to leave."

"Could we stick around and see what that thing is?  I've always been fascinated with alien technology." Jarod lied, nodding his head towards the scanner.  Phlox considered this thoughtfully.

"Certainly, but please stay out of the way; don't want to drop it on anyone's toes."  The two MACOs nodded.  Phlox went to stand by Trip and Malcolm to check the scanner's result.  Alexei was looking at the body scanner, a mix of guilt and hope splayed across his features, while Eli bit his lower lip.

"Alexei," Jarod whispered.  The Russian didn't respond.

"Alexei."  Nothing.

"Alexei!"  Everyone turned to look at Jarod, but he just smiled and nodded at them.  As the Starfleet officers and the doctor turned away from him, Jarod wriggled the fingers of his right hand.  Alexei noticed and watched as the fingers formed letters.__

S-C-R-A-M-B-L-E-R.  Alexei frowned; Jarod nodded slightly and continued spelling.

J-U-S-T I-N C-A-S-E.  The Russian nodded and quickly exited Sickbay, muttering an excuse to the others.  Eli frowned;

"I hate it when you do that, you go too fast, I can't figure it out," he whispered with a pouted.  

"Well if you'd paid attention to your ASL lessons, you would have understood better."

"Fascinating!"  Eli and Jarod turned to the Doctor.

"What happened?" Jarod asked.  Phlox had an excited grin plastered to his face.

"There is a humanoid life inside!" he explained as the tube was removed from the scanner and place on a biobed.  Trip and Phlox carefully inspected the tube.

"Wow, a human suitcase," Eli said reverently.  He frowned.  "That's kinda creepy."

"Hey, I think I found something," Trip said.  He pressed his fingers against a set of indentations.  As he turned them clockwise, a section slid off, revealing control panel.  There were several alien characters, and a group of standard, human numbers.  They were slowly counting down.

"Hmm, it appears to be counting down," Phlox observed as he continued to study the tube.

"Yes, but to what?  It could very well be a weapon intended to destroy Enterprise," Malcolm pointed out.

"Maybe, but then why would the use the standard Earth numerical system for the countdown?  I mean, they must have known we would find it, so why make sure we'd know what it was doin'?" Trip asked.

"Ah, there appears to be another panel, gentlemen."  Phlox pressed his fingers into the indentation and turned them clockwise.  A second panel appeared.

"Interesting; this panel appears to be displaying blood pressure, respiratory rate, and heart rate.  These reading are consistent with those of a human."  Trip looked up at Phlox.

"It is a human?"

"Most likely; it is statistically improbable that any other humanoid species would have readings like those of a human, Commander."

"Well, let's see if we can find a way to open this up," Trip muttered, shaking his head while Malcolm glowered; he still didn't think this was a good idea.

"Sir," Jarod started hesitantly, "are you sure that's a good idea?  I mean, maybe there's a reason for the time-lock."

"Time-lock?" Malcolm asked.

_Shit.  They didn't know it was a time-lock yet.  Good one, Reilly, Jarod thought, trying to hide his anger over the accidental admission._

"Well, yeah.  It's got a count down timer, and they wouldn't need to put a person in there if it was a bomb or something.  So I just figured it was a time-lock," he explained.  He glanced over at Eli, who nodded in appreciation of his ingenious explanation.  Trip and Malcolm mulled over this idea.

"Makes sense," Trip muttered while he started tinkering with the control panel.

"Sir, I really don't think that's a good idea," Jarod continued, his voice rising.  Trip said nothing as he continued with the override.  

Jarod walked forward and pulled the tools from Trip's hands; "I said to leave it alone Sir.  You don't know why there is a timer, it might be important."

Trip stamped down his tide of anger. What in the hell was wrong with Jarod?  "I think you need to leave, Jarod, before I make that an order.  You too, Eli.  We need to know why there's a human in here."

Jarod nodded as he returned the tools. 

"Sorry Sir.  If you'll excuse me," he acquiesced, taking his leave of Sickbay with Eli at his heels.  Jarod rushed down the hall to the turbolift, then his quarters.  He changed into his uniform, preparing himself for whatever was or was not in the stasis tube.

@@@@@@@@

Trip growled as a small power surge zapped his index finger.  The mechanics of the tube were fairly simple, but bypassing the system was turning into a hell of a challenge.  After a half an hour, he was finally ready to reconnect the system and open the case.  As he prepared to open it, he glanced over at Malcolm and the accompanying security contingent.

"Ready?" he asked; Malcolm nodded.

He punched in the command and waited; nothing happened.  They stared, waiting expectantly.  A gentle humming noise started and then stopped.  As they watched the tube, several locking mechanisms snapped off.  Trip again looked to Malcolm before he approached the tube.  Slowly, Trip raised the lid.  His mouth fell open as he dropped the lid to the floor carelessly.

"Holy Shit," he murmured.  Phlox and Malcolm were able to see the figure laying inside, unable to comprehend what they were seeing.  The Doctor approached, scanner in hand.  He ran it over the body.

"She's alive, but her breath is rather shallow," he muttered.  He gently lowered his hand to her forehead, somehow expecting her to be an illusion.  Her eyelids fluttered open as she gasped in air, arching her body.  Her dilated pupils searched the room and landed on the Denobulan.  She shoved him away as she scrambled out.  She crouched in the corner, her body tensed like a coiled spring.  She watched them, fear lining her face.  Trip slowly approached, smiling.

"It's okay Asha, we're not going to hurt you, you're back on Enterprise," he drawled soothingly.  Phlox had returned to his feet and was already scanning.

"Careful, Commander.  There has been a dangerous increase in her adrenaline levels."

"Alright Doc."  He slowly edged over to her, smiling all the while.  "Its okay, Asha; we aren't gonna hurt you."

Trip extended his hand to her; she hesitantly raised hers to clasp his.  She jerked on his arm, throwing him against the bulkhead.  She charged forward, shoving Phlox against the wall.  She turned and faced Malcolm, her eyes darting about wildly, full of fear.  

"No sudden movements, she's scared," he ordered as he backed up.  "If she tries to attack, stun her."

Asha looked at him, cocking her head to one side, her eyes glazed over.  She carefully stepped towards the door.  She ignored it when it opened behind her.  

"Its okay, Corporal, we won't hurt you," Malcolm tried.  She leaned her head the other way, frowning.  She stood still, staring at Malcolm before she turned quickly and darted out the door.

"Oh hell!" Malcolm yelled as he followed.  She ran out, colliding with Crewman Rostov.

"Asha?" he asked incredulously, right before she tossed him over her shoulder like a rag doll.  He crashed into the bulkhead next to Sickbay, unconcious.  She barreled down the hall, searching.  She sniffed the air, detecting something that she desired.  She approached the door to her left where the smell was coming from; it slid open revealing several people.  Her body was tense as she entered the room, her eyes shifting around the room rapidly.  All of the diners slowly moved to the edges of the room, whispering.  She approached a table and grabbed an abandoned plate of food.  She shoved the food into her mouth while her eyes watched the room.  Malcolm entered with his security team, warily surrounding her.  Hoshi slowly approached her.

"Are you okay Asha?"  Asha froze and looked at her, a low growl emanating from her throat.

"Stay back, Hoshi.  Something's wrong with her," Malcolm warned.  Corporal Chang and Sergeant Kemper approached Asha as Hoshi backed away.

"Hey Miller, how's it going?" Kemper asked, the tension of his movements belying the calm in his voice.  She snarled at them, her eyes narrowing.

"What in the hell is wrong with her?" Chang whispered.  Kemper snorted derisively;

"You mean aside from the fact she's dead?"  Slowly, he walked forward a few inches.  Asha responded by snarling and shoving him away from her.  Asha leapt away and crouched on the table, her eyes wide with panic.  The door to the mess hall opened as someone ran out and Phlox and Trip entered.  The door opened again, admitting Jarod.  He looked over at Phlox, who handed the MACO a hypospray.  Jarod slowly approached her, Asha's body relaxing as she saw him.

"Hey Asha," he murmured.  Slowly, she stepped off of the table and approached him, her face visibly relaxing.  He slowly reached out to her and she huddled against him.  As she shivered in his arms, he pressed the hypospray to her neck.  She turned her brown eyes up to him, confusion and fear flooding them as her world went black.  Jarod picked her up and carried her from the room.

@@@@@@@@

Okay, just for basic clarification and to give credit where credit is due, the lyrics in order of appearance were "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes, "God Bless the Child" as sung by Billie Holiday, and "Shout" by Tears for Fears.  Please R&R.


	10. Will You Be My Friend?

Title: Secrets

Author: soultoast

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: "The Shipment." The rest of this story will occur after "The Shipment," but before "Twilight."

Pairings: R/S

Disclaimer: I own a pair of tweezers, nothing else.  Oh, and a plant.  And a box of tissues.  And some muffins….

Author's Note:  This is dedicated to all the hip peoples who review.  I won't list because I am far too lazy.  But thank you.

@@@@@@@@

**_The Next Morning…_**

Hoshi lifted the pancake-laden fork to her lips.  She slowly chewed and chuckled over the rumors she heard being whispered by crewmen.

"No, I heard she's a robot!  I'm serious!  There's a malfunction in her programming!"

"I heard she was infected with that virus that the Captain had!"

Malcolm shook his head as he ate a pancake smeared with peanut butter.

"You'd think they just wait to see what she tells us," he mused, a small smile on his lips.

"I don't blame them," Hoshi sighed.  "It's unbelievable that she's alive.  What did Phlox say?"

Malcolm chuckled. "He said she's practically a miracle.  Apparently she suffered severe brain damage and the fact she's even alive is rather surprising.  He thinks it's to do with that tube she was found in.  We put her back in and it started working again."

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

Malcolm shrugged; "I don't know; I'm not a neurologist."  He took another bite of his breakfast.  He smiled again as he frowned thoughtfully.

"Although I feel like one after listening to Phlox go on and on about his findings last night.  There's nothing quite as dull as neurology lesson while guarding a metal tube all night," he joked as he watched her.  He lowered his voice, "Especially when I have somewhere else I'd rather be."

Hoshi smiled as he reached his hand under the table and grasped hers.  

"Careful, someone might think you have a crush on me," she chided.  He shot her a sensual smile as he slowly ran his thumb over her palm.

"They'd be right."  

Hoshi swallowed, his voice always made her feel warmer.  She was about to respond when she noticed the new diner.

"That's not good," she whispered.  Malcolm looked over and frowned.   It was Asha, but she seemed much more lucid as she crossed over to the buffet line and quickly filled her tray with several plates.  She carried her tray over and sat by Hoshi.  Hoshi's eyes were wide as Asha dug into the mountain of food. 

"Asha?"  The woman in question looked up and swallowed.

"Hoshi?"

"Are you…okay?"

Asha cocked an eyebrow as took a long drink of orange juice.  "Aside from a headache, the knowledge that I attacked Rostov and Trip, and a near death experience, I'm doing pretty good."

"What are you doing here?  I doubt Dr. Phlox released you, Corporal," Malcolm said cautiously.

"I was hungry and I didn't feel like sitting in Sickbay.  I thought a quick walk and some breakfast would be good.  I'll go back in ten minutes, scout's honor Mally," she joked, emphasizing the deviation of his name with a wry smile.

"I highly doubt you were ever a Girl Scout, Corporal Miller.  I'll go contact Dr. Phlox and let him know where you are," he said, rising from the table.

"Knock yourself out, but I left him a note."

Hoshi was shocked as she and every other person in the mess hall watched Asha plow through the eggs, bacon, and pancakes heaped on her tray.  Hoshi studied her; Asha was thinner, and her skin pale with dark circles that clung to her eyes. 

 "Hungry?" Hoshi chuckled nervously.  Asha shook her head.

"Nope."  She glanced over her shoulder at Malcolm, who was at the comm panel.  "Yesterday when Malcolm warned you, and he called you Hoshi, not Ensign."

"Yes he did," Hoshi admitted quietly.

"You two back together?"

Hoshi's eyes imitated saucers; "How did you even know we were together?" she whispered.

Asha shrugged.  "Wasn't that hard; I can tell by the way you look at each other.  You check out each other's butts like you own them."

"Asha!" Hoshi cried, shocked. She opened her mouth to speak when a male voice cried out.

"Asha!"

They turned to see a screaming Eli hurtling towards them with Levi, Daniel and Alexei behind him.

"Asha!" he threw his arms around her, squeezing her until Hoshi was certain there would be broken ribs.

"Eli, calm down," Asha wheezed, trying to eat a piece of bacon.  "I'm trying to eat and I can't breathe."

Eli stepped away, immediately chagrined.  "Sorry, but I'm just so damn happy to see you."

Asha rolled her eyes as he once again threw his arms around her, as did Levi, Daniel, and Alexei, their eyes brimming with tears.

"Jesus!  When did you guys turn into school girls?" she asked, feigning confusion.

"Shut up!  We're just happy to see you," Alexei muttered.  He sat beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We all missed ya, especially Jarod," Levi drawled, tousling her hair and snatching a piece of bacon from her plate.  Asha's hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist, squeezing.

"I haven't eaten in four days Levi.  Drop the bacon," she growled.  Levi complied and slowly backed off.

"Bloody hell, Asha.  You almost took his arm off," Daniel muttered.  "Sure you still don't have some brain damage?"

"Go to hell you limey bastard."

"Sorry," he said with a smile.  "Come on, let's get some breakfast, guys."

Daniel turned around and he, Alexei, Levi, and Eli joined the breakfast line.  Malcolm returned and sat down, retrieving his cup of tea.

"Dr. Phlox says that as soon as you finish your breakfast, I'm to escort you back to Sickbay."  Asha saluted him with a mock solemnity on her face.

"Yes Sir!"  Behind them, they heard a voice yell.

"Someone call the Cap'n!  There's a crazy lady in the mess hall!"  

"Don't make me kick your ass again, Trip," she commented drolly as he approached the table.  He sat down in the empty chair and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Good to see ya sane again," he drawled, surprisingly serious. 

"Sorry about yesterday, Trip," Asha said.

"Hell, I don't care.  I'm just glad you're alive." He cleared his throat of emotion as he studied her.

"Your hair's longer," he observed.

"That's what it is," Hoshi said, "I knew there was something different."

"You think that's bad, you should see my legs.  It's like a jungle down there," Asha muttered, taking a final bite of eggs.  She pushed the empty tray away and stood.

"Okay, I'm ready to go back, Lieutenant," she yawned.  "I need a nap.  Nearly dying takes it out of you."

 "I'll bring you lunch," Trip offered as he, Malcolm, and Hoshi stood.  He looked down at her empty plates; "A lot of lunch."

"Sounds good."  Hoshi and Trip said their good byes before Malcolm led her to Sickbay.

"So you and Hoshi are together?" she asked in the hallway.  Malcolm shot her a quizzical look.

"I could tell.  But don't worry, it isn't too obvious," she placated.  He smiled.

"Yes, we are and that's all I'll be saying to you on the subject."  They reached Sickbay and Malcolm opened the door.  "I trust I won't need to escort you back to Sickbay again, Corporal."

"Not today; I'm whipped," she yawned. Malcolm nodded and took his leave.  As Asha staggered towards the biobed, Dr. Phlox appeared from behind the curtain.

"How was your breakfast Corporal?" he asked, a merry smile glued on his face.

"Exhausting.  Nearly dying is bitch."  She yawned and started to climb into bed.

"An interesting turn of phrase, but I'm afraid you can't sleep yet.  I need to run a few more scans on you.  The sheer fact that you are lucid today is a remarkable feat considering the severe brain damage I observed yesterday."  

Asha responded by rolling her eyes and shuffling over to the body scanner.  As soon as she lay on the table, her eyes started to droop.  She was dozing as soon as the scanner closed.  As she dozed, her ears captured every sound outside of the scanner; Phlox as he moved around the room, buttons being pressed, the sound of the scanner's machinery clicking, the Sickbay door opening.  Time passed fluidly, and when she emerged a few moments later she immediately noticed Jarod hovering near the door.

"Hey."  He smiled gently, his eyes meeting hers.

"Hey Jarod."  Phlox smiled; he prided himself on his powers of observation, so he quickly made his excuses and exited.  As the door closed, Asha stood and headed over to the biobed.  Jarod watched as she curled up on her side, her eyes on him.  He walked over and lowered his head, pressing his lips against hers.

"How you doing, babe?"  His voice was soft, gentle.  She shrugged.

"I'm tired.  This shit always makes me tired."  Jarod ran his fingers through her hair, gently twisting the brown strands around his fingers.  He moved his hand to her face, running his thumb over her cheekbone.

"I have good news and bad news," he finally said.  Asha chuckled, her eyelids heavy.

"There's always bad news," she sighed.

"We're heading to Teloun.  T'Pol traced the materials in the tube to the system, at least that's the buzz.  It won't take them long to figure out there's only one inhabited planet," he explained; he always told her the bad news first, leaving the good news to brighten her mood.

"Makes sense; fate wouldn't let me get this close to Teloun without making sure I have to go back.  What's the good news?"

"For the duration of your recuperation, Hoshi has volunteered to loan you her quarters."

"Wow, my own quarters for ten whole minutes.  Wonderful," she murmured sarcastically.

"Actually, they'll probably keep you off duty for a few days for rest."

"And I'm sure you'll visit me each night to make sure I'm okay," she stated coyly.  

"You know it."  Jarod leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead.  "I'll let you sleep.  I'll come back later, okay?  I love you."

Asha watched as her husband's figure retreated.  Her eyelids fell, and within seconds she was sleeping fitfully.  She slept for four hours, until Archer and T'Pol decided it was time to question her.  As soon as they entered Sickbay, Asha's eyelids had snapped open.

"Time for interrogation?" she asked, sitting up; Archer smiled.  Phlox stood in the corner, relegating himself to the position of observer.

"Yes.  Sorry to interrupt, but we have some questions."  He approached the bed and extended a hand.  As she shook it, he continued.

"We're glad you made it, Corporal.  I also wanted to thank you for what you did."

"It wasn't too hard.  Earth is my home and I'd die to protect it."  She frowned.  "Damn, that sounded really cliché."

"What happened after you hit Corporal Vissarovich?" T'Pol asked.

"I went down to their engine room and orchestrated a warp core breech."

"How?"

"Well Captain, I hit some buttons and pushed all the levers up until there was an alarm," she lied.

"And then?" T'Pol prompted.

"I ran like hell, I didn't feel like waiting to die.  As I approached the outer rim, I noticed several of them trying to enter a docking bay.  I figured that if they escaped they could still sell the information about Enterprise.  So I stopped them."

"How did you accomplish this, Corporal?"

"With knives, Sub-Commander.  Then I went into the shuttle bay and was just going to wait, but I figured 'why the hell not?' and got in their shuttle.  I had barely launched when the ship started to explode, so I slammed it into impulse and got about a hundred meters away.  The shockwave from the breech hit, and I flew out of my seat.  The next thing I know, I'm in Sickbay, today."

"Do you recall what happened yesterday?" T'Pol inquired.

"Kind of.  It's like a dream; I know what happened, but it's hazy.  It doesn't seem real."  She yawned, squeezing her eyes shut.  Phlox stepped forward.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave Captain.  Corporal Miller's body has been through a great deal and she requires rest.  You can continue this later," he ordered happily. 

"Of course.  Well, I'll see you later, Corporal.  Get well soon, that's an order," Archer joked as he turned to leave.  Asha chuckled half-heartedly.  T'Pol nodded quickly and turned.  As the room emptied of superior officers, Phlox approached the bed and started running the scanner over her body.

"Well," he smiled as she lay down, "you seem to be healing quite nicely."

"You smile way too much, Doc," she muttered as her eyes drifted shut.  "Get off the ganja, man.  It's creepy."

The last thing she heard before she succumbed to exhaustion was his soft chuckle as he inspected the burned-out shell of the stasis tube.

@@@@@@@@

The screens positioned throughout the situation room displayed maps and charts.  The senior staff stood around the table as T'Pol explained her findings.  As the lecture turned scientific, Major Hayes tuned out.  He didn't understand all of what the Vulcan had said, but he'd grasped the basics of the situation:  the nearest inhabited system was three light years away, Asha's tube had self-destructed, and the Enterprise was going to look for this new alien race.

"Alright," Archer sighed, "We know they saved Corporal Miller's life and that they went through some trouble to return her to us alive and well."

"Sir, the Xindi know enough about human physiology to know how to heal one.  As happy as I am that she is alive, it is possible that the she is some sort of a trap- a Typhoid Mary," Malcolm theorized.

"That is a possibility Lieutenant; however the materials comprising the outer hull of the tube are unlike those used by the Xindi.  These elements are wholly unique to this sector of space, and the concentrations of these materials increase as we get closer to the star system in question," T'Pol explained.  Archer then spoke.

"If they are friendly, they may be able to help us stop the Xindi.  Their actions indicate that they are not hostile towards humans, and that's a possibility we can't ignore.  We'll reach the system in 36 hours.  Dismissed."

@@@@@@@@

Initial scans had indicated that 4 of the five planets surrounding the star were unable to support life.  The only inhabited planet was the second planet from their sun.  It indicated an advanced civilization with highly advanced industry.  There were six continents but only five were inhabited.

"Hail them," Archer commanded.  There was an air of tension and anticipation.  This planet could hold the key to saving Earth, an ally in a hostile area in space.  The bridge was eerily silent as they waited.  Archer sat in his chair, still enough to hear his heart beating in his ears.

"Sir," Hoshi began, "We're being hailed."

"Onscreen."  Archer stood as a man appeared onscreen, dressed in a scarlet tunic.

"Can I help you?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked in a snobbish arrogance.

"I'm Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth starship Enterprise."

"I am the assistant to the Junior Secondary Councilman of the Agricultural Commission.  I am afraid that our race had no interest in speaking with you and it fell to me to ask you to leave our system," he said arrogantly.  "If you do not leave, our war ships will attack and destroy you."

The screen went blank.

"He was most uncooperative," T'Pol stated dryly.  Archer nodded.

"Travis, set a course away from the planet."

"Aye aye, Sir."

"Sir, we're being hailed again, from a continent in the south of the Eastern Hemisphere."

"Onscreen, Ensign."

Before them appeared the image of a sweaty man with dazzling blue eyes and long, black hair.

"Who are you?" he asked, a smile breaking across his face.

"I'm Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth starship Enterprise."  The man onscreen grimaced.

"No wonder they want to shoot you down," he said with a sympathetic grin.  "I am Denal Sebal Lishom Chiltonkay, formerly Premiere of the planet Teloun.  Why are you here?"

"One of our crewmen was recently injured and we believed someone from your planet rescued her and we were hoping to receive some assistance with an important issue," Archer explained.  The man nodded.

"It was actually me who found your injured female.  I was out for a pleasure cruise when I detected the warp core breech.  Would it be possible for me to visit you and discuss this important issue?"

"We've been told to leave or face an attack-," Archer started.

"Pffft, whatever.  In the current mood of isolationism, the government is rather rude.  But as long as you have a sponsor, which would be me, it's all good.  I'll be there, unarmed, in an hour.  I need to get cleaned up first."

The screen went black.

"That was rather odd," Malcolm said.  Archer sank into his chair.

"Sir," Hoshi began, "We're being hailed, again.  It's from the first location."

Archer nodded and stood again.  

"Onscreen," he sighed.  It was the same arrogant Junior Secondary assistant as before.

"We are told that Premiere Denal is sponsoring you, which grants you the privilege of remaining in orbit.  You may stay as long as he allows, but do not charge your weapons, or we will destroy you."

"Thank-," Archer started; the screen went black again.

"I guess they aren't as friendly as we'd hoped."

@@@@@@@@

A/N:  Weeee… chapter 10 is done!  So far, I plan on there being 2 more, possibly 3 more chapters.  


	11. Diplomacy and Cake

Title: Secrets

Author: soultoast

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: "The Shipment." The rest of this story will occur after "The Shipment," but before "Twilight."

Pairings: R/S

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Paramount or anything else, including "I Love Lucy."  Yeah, I'm sad about that because I wouldn't mind owning any of the men of Enterprise *drools*.  And as usual, I own none of the song lyrics I use.  And I apologize for the two month gap between postings.  My computer was broked, and then I was home for winter break, were I have no internet for my laptop and my brother's computer is an archaic piece o' crap.

@@@@@@@@

An hour later, a small shuttlecraft docked with the Enterprise.  Captain Archer stood outside the airlock, flanked by T'Pol, Hoshi, and Malcolm.  After great debate, Malcolm was allowed to place armed guards on each deck but there would be no armed contingent following the alien guest.  Only after repeated scans of the shuttlecraft had Malcolm calmed down.  The airlock opened, revealing the Premiere.  He wore a high-collared, dark blue tunic that fell to his knees and a matching pair of trousers; the color matched his eyes.  His long black hair had been pulled back into a pony tail.  He stood tall, over two meters, his shoulders broad.  He stepped forward, a smile on his face as he extended his right hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"Likewise, Premiere," Archer replied, pumping the man's hand enthusiastically, belatedly hoping that the action wasn't inappropriate.  Was he just supposed to extend his hand and not touch?  But the dark haired alien continued to smile as he reciprocated Archer's handshake.

"Please call me Jester.  I've never been fond of titles or my name for that matter.  Besides, I haven't been the Premiere for some time now."

"You're not using a translator, are you?  You're actually speaking English," Hoshi observed.  Jester smiled again, tossing a wink towards the ensign.

"Wow, pretty and smart.  I love that in a future ex-wife.  But to paraphrase the immortal words of Desi Arnez, 'I've got some 'splaining to do.'"

Archer frowned, T'Pol raised an eyebrow, Hoshi smiled in confusion, and Malcolm glared with a mix of suspicion and jealousy.

"Well, seeing that you speak English and know about 'I Love Lucy,' I think further introductions are in order," Archer said, turning to T'Pol.  "This is Sub-Commander T'Pol of Vulcan."

Jester bowed his head, but made no move to shake her hand.  "I'm guessing by that cute little outfit that you're not with High Command anymore, Sub-Commander."

"You are correct," she replied with a raised eyebrow, slight annoyance pricking at her mind.

"This is Ensign Hoshi Sato, our linguist, and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, our Armory officer."

"It's nice to meet you both," Jester nodded.  "So, you guys have any cake?" 

"Cake?" T'Pol asked.

"Yes, cake, an earth confection of historic proportions.  My daughter has embarked upon a diet, so our entire household has followed suit.  I'm dying for something highly fattening and unhealthy, like cake.  I have a lot to say, and it would be much easier and enjoyable over cake and coffee," Jester explained, a smile on his face.  "Cake makes everything better."

"Very well, I suppose this conversation could be continued in the mess hall."  Archer lead the way with a frown as T'Pol questioned the new arrival.

"Physically, you appear to be very similar to humans-,"

"Except I'm much prettier," Jester interrupted, again winking at Hoshi.  He returned his attention to the Vulcan, missing the ocular daggers Malcolm shot into his back.  

"Actually, the main visual difference are my _shourain_, my trails."

Archer and T'Pol stopped and turned.  

"Your trails?" T'Pol questioned.

Jester tugged down his collar, revealing two rope-like ridges of raised flesh that started along the back of his neck.  "They actually continue down my back and down my hips.  They are ridges of skin that contain thousands of nerve endings.  They are very sensitive to touch.  There is great debate regarding their evolutionary purpose, but I vote for sex."

Jester looked over at Hoshi and smiled as Malcolm's face darkened.

"Excuse me?" the Brit sputtered, his cheeks reddening.

"Since they're so sensitive, a _shourain_ massage is really great during sex."  Archer chuckled, and continued walking.  Jester stopped and leaned over towards Malcolm.

"Sorry about that," he whispered in the Armory officer's ear.  "I didn't know you had a prior claim.  You people should just have tattoos that say 'Do Not Enter' on your foreheads."  

Jester quickly pulled away and rejoined Archer and T'Pol.  Within a few moments, they were in the mess hall where Pirate Radio was once again playing The Beatles.

_"I once had a girl, or should I say, she once had me_

_She showed me her room, isn't it good, Norwegian wood?"_

Jester started to whistle along to the music as Hoshi ducked into the kitchen.  The small group entered the Captain's Mess and sat around the table.

"So, what is it that you need to explain, Premiere?" Archer asked.

"Well make sure you're comfortable, because it's a _long _story.  Physically, we Telounshae do appear fairly similar to humans.  One of the main differences in my people is that our metabolism doesn't mature until we reach our late twenties or early thirties.  When we do reach our peak, our bodies run efficiently which causing us to remain young.  Our metabolism and our rate of healing are at their zenith.  Our bodies look and feel young for extended periods of time.  Eventually, our bodies slow down and we start to age at a rate similar to that of a human, and then we die."

"What is the expected lifespan of a Telounshae, Premiere?" T'Pol asked.

"Approximately eight hundred years, Sub-Commander."  Archer's eyes widened, T'Pol's eyebrow shot up to her hairline, and Malcolm's jaw dropped open.

"How old are you?" Malcolm asked.

"I'm 326," he replied as Hoshi and a steward entered.  "A geriatric by your standards, a young man by ours.  Anyways, as you can imagine, such a lengthy life span has led to astounding developments in our technology.  We developed warp drive over four hundred years ago.  In fact, we uh, kind of colonized earth," he mumbled.

"You colonized earth?" Archer thundered, rising to his feet.  Jester stood and backed away from the table.

"Well, colonized has such a… negative connotation.  We more settled it," he explained quickly.  Archer took a deep breath and looked down at his feet. 

"Alright, continue," he nodded, sitting down.  Jester smiled weakly and sat down.

"Well, there are some things about our species you need to know.  You see our planet, like earth, once held a super-continent.  It broke off into seven continents upon which developed five distinct yet similar clans.  For nearly two thousand years, we loathed and discriminated against each other.  But due to the oceans between our lands, we never had to deal with each other much.  That changed over six hundred years ago with the development of flight.  The sudden nearness of our cultures led to war.  As in any culture, some people do not always agree with the consensus of the majority.  There were marriages between the clans, which was of course frowned upon.  Over two hundred years ago, we discovered Earth.  With a quick surgical procedure, we were able to blend into the population.  So Earth became like Morocco in 'Casablanca,' and those who were being discriminated against fled to earth, where we adhered to a strict regime of non-involvement.  Our civil war eventually ended, and peace was solidified."

"Are some of you still on Earth?" Archer asked as he studied the older man.

"No.  When we saw that Earth was about to explode into World War Three, we were ordered by the government to leave.  Then, once the government realized that Earth had attained warp drive and would be exploring space, they developed a policy of isolation."

"That is quite a tale," T'Pol said.

"I can understand your skepticism.  If you like, I'll submit to some tests from your physician.  Just as long as the doctor's pretty," he added with a chuckle.  The collective group stared at him.

Outside the Captain's mess, Eli stared at the door.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" he asked, turning to Asha.  She shrugged.

"The past."

@@@@@@@@

Phlox grinned at the readings on his computer.  

"This is so exciting.  It's so close to human DNA, yet much more advanced.  Instead of 46 chromosomes, they have 52," he marveled.

"Yes, it is quite fascinating," T'Pol agreed.

"I'm glad you think so.  Can I come out now?" a muffled voice from within the body scanner wailed.  Phlox chuckled as he strolled over to the scanner and opened it.  The table Jester lay upon slid out.  He jumped to his feet and faced the captain.

"So, Archer, I understand that you are looking for the Xindi."  Archer nodded grimly

"Any information you could give us would help."

"Unfortunately, I don't.  There is information, but it is held by the military branch of the government.  You would have to petition the government by appealing to the Council of Clans and Premiere Minaeli, a privilege allowed you because I have chosen to sponsor you.  If Minaeli allows it, you'll be allowed to view the information."

"It is solely the Premiere's choice?  The Council has no voice in the matter?" T'Pol asked.

"It is, but the premiere has a great deal of political power so the Council will ultimately go along with his decision.  There isn't much I can do, but I can help supply your ship with whatever it needs and your crew is welcome to take shore leave my continent.  We're the wild and crazy continent, like Amsterdam, so my people won't mind."

"Thank you.  Now how do I address the Council?"

@@@@@@@@

Author's Note:  Here's a bit of trivia for you: Desilu, the production company owned by Desi Arnez and Lucille Ball produced the The Original Series of Star Trek.


End file.
